Italian Endeavours
by Nanashi-hikage
Summary: A thief guild in Florence, Italy, catches the attention of the X-men. How will they fair against the mutant occupants of the Wonderland guild? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Welcome to Wonderland

A/n: Welcome to my newest story. As you may have noticed I deleted some of the older ones, I didn't like them. I hope you enjoy my X-men story. Don't own X-men just my own characters.

Chapter one: Welcome to Wonderland

Florence a beautiful Italian city, today was rather busy since it was market day so the streets were bustling with people and vendors. This was the perfect day for thieves. "STOP THEM! THIEF!" an upper-class woman screeched as the two that had bumped into her disappeared around a corner. The police were useless on market days, the streets were too crowded to chase thieves, especially those from 'Wonderland's guild.' This was a thief's guild, they were notorious in Florence for their keen ability to vanish without a trace, the police have never been able to find their headquarters.

The pair stopped running as they leapt through the ground window of an empty house. They looked at each other before cracking up with laughter. "That's another one for us." The taller one of the two mused sitting down on a dusty sofa. "As if the police would even bother chasing us on market day." The other chuckled. These two thieves were known as 'Cheshire' and 'Hatter' and were apart of Wonderland. Cheshire was a tall, tanned skin, purple shoulder length hair with pink streaks and known for wearing tight leather pants and sleeveless shirts. Hatter was average height around 5"6, ebony black mid-back length hair usually tied up or in a plat, crimson eyes. When Hatter was out thieving she always wears a mask her favourite being a full face half black, half white mask. Hatter is never seen without a top hat and is always dressed in 'dandy' fashion, with elaborate shoes and at all times carries a pocket watch, a packet of cards and a set of dice.

Hatter took a spot on the window seat making sure she kept hidden behind a curtain, she pulled her diamond patterned half-face mask off, resting it on her lap and inspected the large amulet she had just swiped. It wasn't sapphire like she had originally thought, it was Lapis lazuli which sat in an intricate silver frame the whole thing was just a little smaller than the palm of her hand. "Was it wise to steal from her? I mean wasn't she apart of the Marino family?" Cheshire asked moving from the sofa. "So? Not like they know I'm technically family." Hatter shrugged and pocketed the jewellery before moving from the window, mask in hand. "True. Let's go get some liquor before we go back." He grinned and headed up to the second floor, where they both climbed out the window and onto the roof. The pair of them gracefully and with skill ran across the rooftops, Cheshire could jump further distances than Hatter who sometimes had to use poles or cables (with help from a thick leather hide belt to avoid electrocution) to jump the gaps. They stopped on a flat roof, Hatter sat down at the roof edge, leaning her back against the chimney and pulled out a Japanese Kiseru pipe, sprinkling some tobacco into the front she lit it and started to smoke watching the shoppers go about their business. "I'll be back soon then." Cheshire smiled and leapt down into the alley way before entering the building, which was one of few places that served the Wonderland guild without them using disguises.

_Some days are just so repetitive._ Hatter thought, blowing a smooth line of smoke towards the cloudless blue sky. Tapping the metal end of the pipe to empty it of the ash, Hatter noticed something.....new and interesting. She watched with intent as a group of seven went to random vendors asking questions....fascinating questions. "And I get called the Cheshire cat for grinning too much. What has perked your curiosity?" the man had returned with a leather bag thrown over his shoulder and most likely full of various alcoholic beverages. "Fresh meat." She stated gesturing to the seven, "Mutants too." Cheshire pointed out, his heighten sense of smell could tell the difference between humans and mutants. "Ooo this will be fun." Hatter hummed.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you would be able to tell me where to the group that are causing trouble in this city?" a tall dark skinned woman with long pure white hair asked a merchant, "I would advise against trying to find them. No-one can." He answered calmly. "That's true. Not much is known about them either." A woman who had overheard the conversation added, "God, we ain't getting anywhere." a Canadian man growled lighting a cigar. "No-one knows anything." The smallest of the seven complained adjusting the pink visor on top of her head. "I hear you youngen's have been asking about _them_, even we know little but what we do know of them is there is a hierocracy. Lower ranks are card suits and numbers. The higher ups are 'Wonderland characters'. The three most noticeable are; The red queen, Hatter and Cheshire. I'm afraid that is all we know." A tall older police officer explained.

Hatter chuckled darkly, "Shall we let ourselves known?" Cheshire nodded and watched Hatter cut the tip of right index finger with a small dagger she kept in her tailcoat, "you sure you won't kill anyone? It is a little crowded." Cheshire asked, as she aimed at the group "I never miss." The blood seeping from her finger formed into a small bullet shape "Bang~" she raised her hand as it were an actual gun and the blood bullet flew towards them and destroyed the cigar one of them was smoking. The townspeople instantly froze and started to back away: they saw and immediately knew who it was. Whispers of 'Wonderland' passed among them like wild fire. "Ciao" Hatter greeted, now standing next to Cheshire. "Hatter, return that necklace you stole!" the office demanded, even though he knew it was futile "you mean this?" she asked feigning ignorance, holding up the amulet "That's the one." "No. It's mine now. Besides that rich cow can easily buy a new one." The amulet was placed back in her tailcoat pocket "Now, moving onto these 'outsiders' if you are wanting questions or to join our wonderland you'll have to find us." She smiled, "Just come with us, we don't want anyone to get hurt." The smile on Hatter's face faded and her crimson eyes glared at the teenage boy that had spoken. "Watch your tongue _**boy**_!" she warned, "I'd watch out for that white haired woman....she smells like the wind." Cheshire whispered "Wind? An element user, we best head to the nearest place." "agreed." A smile reformed on Hatter's face, "If you want to talk. Read the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction." She quoted and turned with Cheshire at her heels ran and jumped to the next building before dropping down into an alley.

Cheshire and Hatter couldn't help but laugh loudly, as they navigated the quiet backstreets, jumping crates and passed out drunken men. They kept looking at the sky just to make sure they weren't being followed. The Florence library was large and had wonderful stain glass windows. The pair entered the building via the fire exit at the rear. The only thing that made noise were the heels of Hatters black 4 inch Victorian styled ankle boots, on the metal spiral staircase. "Wow it's not often you use this entrance." A tall dark haired man appeared from behind a bookcase, "It was the nearest one." Hatter smiled, "And we're being chased." Cheshire added, "I just can't keep up with you, kids these days." He chuckled and headed off down the staircase. They opened a door at the far end of the room which lead into the library's storage room and underneath a large metal trunk was a trap door which had a ladder leading down into a dark narrow abyss. As the trapdoor lid shut the trunk slid itself back over the door.

~ This is one of many entrances to Wonderland. No-one knows where they are, though there are few outside the guild who know the location such as the library curator, they are considered allies and even 'gate keepers' by the guild members.~

"And here we are, home." Hatter chirped, pushing another trapdoor which brought the pair to the entrance of a large garden. "Finally, i hate being underground for so long." Cheshire whined, stretching his arms. Hatter pulled an ornate silver pocket watch with the sigil for 'luck' embossed into the lid. She popped it open then quickly closed it again "It's almost tea time!" she announced and entered the garden.

~Wonderland consists of two parts: The Hatters Garden and The Queens palace. The Hatters garden was situated at the front of the palace and had been set out as a maze, why you ask? 'It'll be fun!' were the Hatters words. Huge rose hedges of all colours made up the maze. In the centre was a long mahogany table lined with cushioned chairs, a long white table runner ran down the centre of the table and large silver candelabra sat in the centre. Though at tea time bottles of alcohol, fancy cakes, ice creams and rich Italian coffees etc, though never proper food that was left for evening tea. The hatters 'tea time' occurred just after noon and only those who lived in the garden attended, though the queen and Alice often joined.

"There you are Hatter." Sat at the table was a 17 year old boy with spiky platinum blond hair and pink eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a thin red ribbon tie, red plaid trousers and a black blazer with a red heart stitched onto the sleeve. "Ah, Bun-bun." She teased greeting the smartly dressed albino teen by his affectionate nickname. "Don't call me that. The queen wants you." He growled rising to his feet "But it's almost tea time. I guess a quick visit won't hurt, come on Cheshire." Hatter sighed, adjusting her top hat "O before I forget, where's Alice? She's usually here by now." "Shopping, I believe." "Go fetch her then." She ordered curtly "What why me?!" the teen asked irritably "Well Cheshire and I are going to see the queen and you're the only one doing _sod all_. So be a good little bunny and hop along now." Hatter pointed out, as Cheshire placed an affection hand on her shoulder and vanished from the garden, leaving the boy grumbling to himself.

The queen's palace was where all the 'cards' lived, one noticeable difference between the 'cards' and those with titles was, all of the 'cards' were human thieves most likely with one or two undiscovered mutants. There were four regiments: Hearts, Spades, Clubs and Diamonds. Though unlike an actual deck of cards there was not 52 all together, in the classes they started at Ace then stopped at 10, altogether 20. The majority of title holders stayed here too with the exceptions of: Hatter, Cheshire, Dormouse, March Hare and Jabberwock. Whom stayed in the two floor and rather spacey villa in the Hatters Garden. And despite how close Hatter and the Queen were, not many were fond of Hatter. It was mostly because she does she wants, drinks copious amounts of alcohol during the day and among other things her very bad gambling habit, she had probably won vast amount of valuables from the residents at the palace and after an incident involving Russian roulette, everyone hated her.

"Everyone's being friendly as usual." Cheshire sniggered quietly as they walked up the mahogany staircase to the second floor, the few that were gathered in the lobby were glaring at them. "I know makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Hatter joked, turning to face the 'cards' waving at them with the fakest smile one could replicate plastered to her face. "They will beat you one day...or attempt to." The taller man warned, running a hand through his hair. "O I'd have cut their heads off before they touched me." Hatter scoffed, entering the Queens chamber, "I hope I'll be invited to the decapitations." A older woman with curly crimson red hair mused from a large chaise longue, "But of course, your royal pain the ass." Hatter bowed grabbing her hat as it toppled off her head "Excellent, there's little to no entertainment in Florence these days. Not even our beloved police force entertains me anymore" she smirked happily, "That's to be understandable we were banned from the casinos too. There is however fresh meat in the city that may be paying us a visit." Hatter placed her hat back on top of her ebony hair, "Ah yes I've heard about that, what do we know about these outsiders? Anything I can keep? My last toy didn't last very long" the queen hummed.

The Red Queen older than the Hatter by four years, taller too, she loved a similar fashion to Hatter, though she wore dresses unlike Hatter who refused to wear them. The Queen was just as cynical as Hatter when it came to humour and always carries a Smith and Western six shot revolver (usually in a garter under a long dress or on a belt with everything else.)

Cheshire stepped in to speak "A kid, an element user, some woman, a telepath, a Cajun, some stuck up git with glasses and a Canadian. All mutants." The Hatter finished off her partners analysis "The Canadian looked the most durable you can have him, the others....I don't care. I sent Bunny-boy to fetch Alice from the town so they might follow them back if they're smart....anyhow you're going to make me late for teatime which starts in five. I'm never late for tea." Hatter checked the time on her pocket watch and shook her head in displeasure; well you can have the others, do as you please with them. Save the Canadian, now then its tea time." Queen announced clapping her hands loudly, "Cheshire, if you please." Hatter smiled at the taller man who happily draped his arms around the ladies shoulders before teleporting them back to the Hatters Garden.

'Alice' an older teen, 17, her hair was blond and perfectly straight, with eyes sky blue. She looked just like how Lewis Carroll had written the original 'Alice'. She stepped out of a bakery with two bags of confectionaries. Her black mary jane shoes reflected the warm sun which beamed down from the sky. Her outfit similar only in colour to Alice's, a pale blue pleat skirt with matching blue waistcoat and a white sleeveless frilled collar skirt and stripy blue and white socks.

"Alice, we must hurry!" a voice called to her, turning she saw 'The white rabbit' running towards her, "You know how irritable that woman gets when people are late for tea." He gave her no chance to argue and swept her up in his arms before dashing back the way he had come, "Late, Late, late. She's going to kill me." He grumbled and as he ran through the square, he caught the attention of a particular group. "I can walk." Alice reminded timidly, clutching her cakes...not too tightly though or they would ruin. "I know! I can run faster and need I remind you that Hatter is a bitch when she's angry." Alice chuckled at the flustered teen. Even after running through the underground passage they still managed to make it with two minutes to spar and they had arrived before the Hatter. _What a relief_ he thought finally allowing Alice to walk on her own.

"Ah, Alice is finally here" Dormouse yawned, leaning back in her chair. 'Dormouse' a 23 year old, who joined shortly after March Hare, her hair is brown and falls just under her chin, her eyes are the same colour. She is known as 'Dormouse' for two reasons: she is always sleepy and is quite short, standing at only 5"1. Due to this gives her a rather childish appearance, it doesn't help that her favourite items of clothing seem to be a thin strap cotton summer dress and oversized tunics.

"O and my adorable little brother is here too." March Hare smiled kindly at his younger kin. March Hare, 23, his hair and eyes are the same as his younger sibling though his hair falls just under his shoulders. He is much more laid back than 'the white rabbit' and enjoys bullying him. His style of clothing consisted of low riding torn cargo trousers, a muscle top, an open shirt or a bomber jacket with no shirt underneath it.

"Joining us for tea Rabbit?" Jabberwock asked, looking up from his leather bound book. Jabberwock, 21, his hair is jet black and often donned a bed-head look, his eyes are a striking blue and with his 6"4 height makes him look rather terrifying, he has a nasty temper but despite all this he is a devote catholic. He goes to masses and often prays for forgiveness after he's stolen. He still feels guilty after killing several men and even now believes god will forgive him if he continues his faith. He is usually seen wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black jeans and always has a cross around his neck and a pocket bible hidden somewhere.

"No why would I?" White rabbit hissed back, going to take his leave when the Queen, Cheshire and Hatter appeared at the scene. "It's teatime!" Hatter proclaimed loudly with her pocket watch flipped open in her hand. She took her spot at the table head in a decorated chair with a top hat carved into it. Alcohol and cakes were within seconds passed around the now bustling table. Soon everyone was laughing, singing out of key songs: for Cheshire anyway. White Rabbit took his leave and made his way through the maze to the castle, he soon found himself feeling sorry for the 'outsiders' he'd heard about. If they arrived now.....a shiver went down his spine at the thought.

That gung-ho woman was mad as a hatter.


	2. Mad

Chapter 2: Mad's Maze

"Fuck what is this?" The Canadian mutant cursed as the group descended a ladder, hidden behind a fireplace in someone's house. They stood in a dimly lit tunnel, well paved, there were even plants, first aid kits on the walls and occasionally benches. Underneath the city of Florence was a maze of tunnels all leading to the same place: Wonderland. It was by chance they found an entrance, two people ran past them and obviously belonged to wonderland since the boy had mentioned 'Hatter' and so they followed. They would have been lost without the aid of Logan and his excellent sense of smell.

"Hey Dee and Dum are here." March Hare pointed out the two red haired twins, who had appeared out of the maze leading the queen's palace. "Here to join?" Hatter asked leaning over the back of her chair.

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum. More affectionately referred to as Dee and Dum. Dee was the shorter twin at 5"3, her hair fell to the back of her knees and a straight fridge that almost covered her eyes. Dum stood at exactly 6 foot and his hair was short and looked as it had never been brushed. They each had one brown eye and one blue eye but on the opposite side, Dee's left eye was brown and Dum's right eye was brown. Their outfits were uniforms almost nazi like in style and contrasted in colour. Dee wore a black pleated skirt with white trim, a white blouse with a black tie, a black blazer also with white trim, black over the knee socks and black knee high boots with white laces. Dum wore white trousers with black trim, a white blazer with black trim, a black shirt and white tie, white boots with black laces worn over his trousers. They both also carried a crucifix, Dee wore hers around her neck while Dum wore his around his left wrist.

"Not today Hatter." Dum stated, "Caterpillar sent us there are intruders in the tunnels and they just reached the entrance to Wonderland." Dee carried on. "O they must have followed Alice and White." Hatter pondered aloud. "Ahh~ My little brother is such a bother." March sighed shaking his head, "Well then we'll be off." The twins said in sync, "That's what we have traps for. They're not worth the trouble if they get butchered by a few hidden toys." Hatter smiled eerily, "She's right, pull up a chair." Queen gestured to the empty seats. "You can attack them _if_ they make it through." The twins looked at each other before joining the table. "Caterpillar is in control of the traps isn't he?" Alice asked sipping her milky tea, "That's correct. His power lets him see where they are and which trap should go off first." Jabberwock explained, remembering his experience of the traps, when he had finally found Wonderland his first step into the maze and he almost got killed by large metal spikes that burst forth from the roses. Cheshire looked towards the maze "They just trigged the first set of traps." With this sudden announcement the twins who had been indulging on strawberry shortcake, rose from their seats. "We best be off then." Dee smiled "Have fun." Hatter waved as the pair entered the maze.

"That's what you get Summers for rushing in." As soon as the group entered the maze, one of the younger members had ran straight into the maze and trigged a trap, luckily for him the Canadian had pulled him out just in time, so he only suffered a twisted ankle and a numerous scratches from the metal spikes which had burst forth from the roses. "How was I suppose to know that there would be traps?" Summers complained, "Common sense." The Cajun replied. They turned another corner, a dead end. "I hate mazes" the youngest of the group sighed, they turned to go back the way they came but that entrance had vanished. "Another trap?" the white haired woman pondered aloud, a pathway opened to their left and cautiously they ventured down it. Sounds of two people shouting echoed through the hedge maze. "Looks like we have company."

"Axe!"

"Sword!"

"Axe's are better."

"I don't like axe's. Sword!"

The group turned a corner to see two twins one taller than the other, shouting at each other. The smaller one noticed them first "They're here." "Let's get it over with then." The taller one yawned "That one then?" "That'll be fun." The twins stood before the group with smiles on their faces as two large scythes appeared in their hands. "Wait we just want to talk." The white haired woman tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears as the twins moved in for an attack. Fighting the two was harder than they had thought, the twins took out the injured one first, catching the red head who had been helping him walk off guard as well. To make things more difficult they had a tendency to switch weapons, the younger teen that had been with them fell shortly after. The two women of the group that remained conscious were in the air and put up much more of a fight. Though after a well aimed attack on Dee which sent her flying through a wall of the maze, Dum's older brother side kicked in "I'll kill you." He sneered icily almost decapitating the Cajun who had thrown the exploding card. "I think you pissed him off Gumbo." The Canadian pointed out parrying an incoming swing. During all the commotion with Dum, Dee had quietly recovered and attacked the flying mutants from behind.

Tea time had quietened down somewhat, March Hare was taunting Cheshire with a piece of string, Jabberwock was still reading his book a china cup was brought to his lips every few moments, Dormouse was dazing off into another nap and the Queen and Hatter sat contently drinking absinthe out of beautiful crystal glasses whilst listening to Alice play the violin. "We're back." Dee and Dum announced causing Alice to stop during the melody she was playing. "Welcome back." She smiled watching the twins drag the seven beaten intruders to the other end of the table where Hatter sat trying to lean round Cheshire to see what was going on. "We got the intruders." Dum stated cheerfully dropping the bodies he was carrying onto the cold grass. "You went a little overboard then?" Hatter asked noticing that they had some nasty wounds "one of them managed to hit me and he went nuts" Dee sighed hating how protective her twin got at times. "It's fine. Alice would you mind?" the blond nodded and shuffled over to wear the Hatter sat and concentrated on the words she was told. A large steel cage appeared behind them and Dum more than happily tossed the intruders into it before locking the cage door. "So why aren't we wiping their memories and throwing them back into town?" March asked curiously, "I'd like to know how they even heard of us. I mean we're only known in Italy, these guys are from America and I'm pretty damn sure our rep hasn't gone that far." Hatter explained pushing her chair out a little bit so she could put her feet on the table "Please don't do that, it's annoying." Dee stated tapping the Hatter's shoes "It's comfy." She replied glancing at her pocket watch "Okay everyone tea times over!" she announced clapping her hands then slouched further into her chair. "O I came just at the right time." "O hi Turtle." Cheshire waved, at the small girl.

Mock Turtle was one of the youngest members of Wonderland, she was 14 and stood at the same height as Dormouse. She was tanned, with shoulder length fallow brown hair, with jade green eyes. She was good friends with Caterpillar and aspired to be a nurse so she took position over the infirmary at the palace. Turtle loved cute things and the latest fashion. She always wears fashionable dresses and carries first aid equipment in large animal shaped bags often with a red cross on their heads.

"What brings you here?" Queen asked, "Caterpillar sent me, to gather data. So I'm here to collect blood samples." Turtle walked over to the cage, unlocking it she entered and rummaged through the white cat shoulder bag producing a metal case which contained numerous syringes. Hatter shuttered and averted her gaze as Turtle started to draw blood carefully from the intruder's arms. "Still hate needles?" Jabberwock taunted "Shut up." She hissed, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" one of the intruders had woken and in doing so in self-defence took a swing at Turtle, who quickly retreated in tears. This time Hatter took to the stage moving from her seat and into the cage. It had been the cocky teenage boy with glasses who had awoken first "You shouldn't hit little girls it's not nice." She warned kicking him in the sides then placing a foot firmly on his neck making sure that her heel dug slightly into his neck. "You can come back in, I've got him pinned." Hatter smiled kindly to Turtle who hurried back in gathered the fallen needles back into the case before quickly drawing some blood. "Thank you. I best get back now." Turtle sniffled and exited the cage, "We'll take you back." The twins said in sync and opened a doorway to the infirmary of the palace.

"Someone wake Dormouse." Hatter ordered sternly, picking the teen up by his collar and using her free hand repeatedly punched him in the solar-plexus. "Aw she's having all the fun." Queen sighed, March Hare had forcefully shaken Dormouse awake who stumbled over to the Hatter. "Yes?" She yawned rubbing her eyes, "Put collars on them, I can't be bothered with these rats fighting back." Dormouse merely nodded and a white band formed around the groups necks. "What did you do?" the boy questioned finding it difficult to breath, "You can't use your powers." She stated simply, throwing his body to the side "Know you're going to tell me why you're here." Hatter demanded looming over him, "Why should I tell you?" Hatter arched a brow not many people would even attempt to talk back to her, "Because, I'm sure you don't want me to kill off your friends." She glared at him then crouched down next to the red haired girl and grabbed her hair roughly "I could easily cut her head off and then use it for croquet. Is that what it takes to get you to tell me some simple things?" "Not so fast kid." It seems the boy hadn't been the only one to wake up. Hatter made no attempt to dodge the Canadian's attack since she knew someone would stop him: which they did. Jabberwock had manipulated the earth and sunk the man's feet into the ground. "It's brats like you that are giving mutants a bad name!" "We were sent here to stop you." The boy added finally getting his breath back. A wicked smiled appeared on the Hatter's face, "You came here without knowing what we are capable of. You really are stupid." She dropped the girl before turning to her comrades "I think an execution is in order but we just don't have the authority to announce it..." Hatter was grinning inanely waiting for the comment she longed to hear, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The queen ordered loudly, "You heard the lady." Hatter turned back to the two mutants that were awake "I don't care what you have to say anymore." She left the cage and kicked the door shut "So shall we kill them here or at the palace?" "Here it's too much hassle to take them all the way to the palace." The red Queen sighed, "Awesome! I'll go get the guillotine!" Cheshire jumped onto his feet his cat ears and tail popped out swishing happily and he disappeared on the spot.

"Urgh what hit me?" the auburn haired woman asked finally waking up along with the rest of the group, "That brat just put us on the death list." The Canadian growled smoking a cigar, his feet were still stuck in the ground. "But why are they going to kill us?" the youngest girl questioned still confused to what was going on, "like hell if I know jubilee." He huffed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" the shorter twin had reappeared and ran over to the Hatter. "What's wrong Dee?" she asked the furious teen "I heard you were going to kill them!" she snapped pointing over to the group in the cage, "Word travels fast." Hatter hummed smoking her Kiseru pipe which was knocked out of her hand by Dee. "Surely there's a better option than killing them!" Hatter gestured her to come close "I'm not going to kill them-" "CHESHIRE JUST APPEARED WITH A GUILLOTINE!" Dee shouted in Hatter's ear "Don't shout, that's a trick one. You know like the knives where the blade folds in on itself? It's like that, Caterpillar, Alice and I made it." Hatter explained, quite pleased with her guillotine, "THEN WHY-" Hatter raised a finger to her lips in a gesture to be quiet "I just like to mess with their heads. I've never decapitated anyone." She grinned and jumped off her chair, picking her pipe up before walking over to Cheshire and the others. "Who wants to go first?" The queen asked the group who just glared at her, "Don't ask, choose." Hatter reminded opening the cage and dragging the boy she had been abusing earlier "He'll do." She shoved him towards Dum who with ease threw him over his shoulder, carried him over to the guillotine before securing his head in the lock. "SCOTT!" the red-haired girl cried as Dum eagerly clutched the rope that released the blade. Hatter leaned against the cage and smoked her pipe trying to hide her childish grin. The two teenage girls in the cage cried out as the blade came rushing on the boys neck.

Hatter let loose a quiet giggle before she erupted in laughter, along with Cheshire and Dum. Jabberwock and Hare were chuckling. The queen looked unimpressed "I had my hopes up! I thought you were going to kill them!" Alice had pulled 'Scott' from the guillotine, Hatter was now hunched over holding her sides as she carried on laughing "Sorry, I wanted to use it, fuck that was hilarious." She wheezed wiping a tear from her eye. "You should have seen your faces," Cheshire mocked looking at the girl who had tears streaming from her eyes. "How can you laugh at that?!" the white haired woman asked, "What never heard of black comedy?" "That's pretty bad taste." The other auburn haired woman added, Hatter shrugged "Like I care. " "So with all the festivities out of the way what in Zorc's name are you doing in our city?" Queen asked glaring at them, "This city doesn't belong to you." The auburn haired woman scoffed, "You're not wrong but you're not right." Hatter said finally suppressing her laughter "Riddles aren't goin' to get you very far." The Cajun spoke for the first time in a while, "Tut, tut, how boring you all are. You said that the city doesn't belong to _us_ correct but it theoretically belongs to the citizens of Florence. Which I would like to point out, includes us. So in a way it belongs to us and in a way it doesn't." Hatter clarified fiddling with the lace cuffs of her shirt. "Ahh~ Am bored now!" she complained sauntering over to her chair. "You still haven't told us why your here." Jabberwock reminded, "We heard that a group of mutants were causing trouble here, we were sent to investigate," the white haired woman explained, "Well you investigated now we can let you go so don't come back." Queen huffed, the current events no longer interested her. "No you're giving mutants across the world a bad name!" Scott shouted "Pfft, highly doubt that, all the mutants here were disowned because of our gene. We're only 'surviving' by any means necessary, that's not wrong." Hatter yawned lighting her pipe again. "You're stealing from people!" "only from 'rich' people." March hare added, "How about we make a deal?" The Cajun asked, "Gambit what are you thinking?" Scott snapped, "Deal?" Hatter and the Queen were both now intrigued "You can pick any kind of game but if we win you will do what we say and if you win well that's up to you." He bartered, "DEAL!" the pair half shouted, within seconds the Wonderland mutants were grinning quite eerily. They weren't known for just stealing, they were banned from the Florence casino's for a good reason: they never lost.


	3. It’s just a game

Chapter 3: It's just a game

Hatter jumped eagerly to her feet, "Well then why don't we get started? Follow me." She smiled and headed off towards the maze behind the steel cage, "We're not fighting here?" Scott asked Alice was the one to let the group out of the cage though they still had the power suppressing collars on. "Fighting at the table? Where are your manners?" Hatter sounded appalled at this statement. "Challenges are going to be at the 'Looking glass' then?" March Hare pondered aloud as they walked through the hedge maze "Correct, here we are." Hatter stopped in front of a large glass house, "It looks like a green house" the small black haired girl stated noticing there were plants inside, "Welcome to the Looking Glass." The queen headed through the door first, the inside of the glass house was rather basic, a steel floor, reinforced concrete walls, at either side of the long room were two iron staircases that led up to a viewing platform. "Well begin the games then. It will be one person per game, if you can win just one game then we will listen." Hatter explained, March Hare pulled two from the storage cupboard under one of the viewing platforms and placed them in the centre of the room. "The first game with involve Jabberwock and will be riddles." She carried on, "Now pick a player and then move to the platforms." Hatter ordered and headed over to her platform on the right, "I'll go." The read haired girl said walking over to the chair "Be careful Jean." "It's easy answer the majority of the riddles correctly to win, there will be five riddles." Jabberwock explained, closing his book and laying it on his lap. "Let's start easy then How many letters are in the alphabet?" Jean answered almost instantly "26" "That wasn't even a riddle" Scott stated "That's incorrect, there are 11 letters in 'the alphabet'" Jabberwock corrected, "That wasn't obvious!" Scott shouted again, "You obviously lack the brains for riddles." Hare laughed loudly "Next riddle. "There was a guy stuck in a metal room with a metal door. The door was locked and there were no windows. The following items were inside the room: a piano, table, a saw, and a bat.  
How did the man get out?" Jean tried to think, the thing with riddles the answers were never obvious. "But that's impossible, he wouldn't be able to get out. That has to be a trick question." Jabberwock chuckled "I assure you it's not, there were three answers for this: First, he played the piano until he found the right key. Second, he sawed the table in half then held the two pieces together. Two halves make a whole.(hole) and Third, he swung the bat three times. Three strikes, he's out." Jean was starting to panic she had to get the next one right or she lost. "But he still wouldn't have gotten out the room." Jean tried to argue but Jabberwock refused to listen "Next riddle better hope you get this one right. Solve this riddle... A headless man had a letter to write; it was read by a man who had lost his sight. The dumb repeated it word for word; and deaf was he who listened and heard." More silence as Jean tried to think of a logical answer but this riddle was impossible "I-I don't know." She answered knowing she could not answer the question "The answer was, the letter in question is the letter "O". It is zero. The man had nothing to write. The blind could read nothing. The person who was dumb could repeat nothing. The deaf man listened and heard nothing. It was that simple." Jabberwock grinned "three wrong answers out of five, that's our win." Hatter announced pressing a button on the remote she held, what looked like a large medicine ball appeared and absorbed the mutant allowing Jabberwock to roll it over to the Hatter's side of the field where it was placed under the platform in a small groove so it couldn't roll away.

"Next Game is-" "A Knife-edge death match" March Hare interrupted pulling two large daggers from his bomber jacket, "I'll leave it up to you then."Hatter grinned as the older man took off his boots and walked down the iron stairs, stopping in the middle of the field and stabbed both daggers about two foot apart "Let me explain, a knife-edge death match consists of two players standing barefoot with heels against knives, they are not allowed to take their heel off the knife, first to die or be knocked out looses." Hare explained cracking his knuckles loudly, "Guess Gambit will take this one then." The Cajun left his boots on the platform and made his way to field. "Both players in position. BEGIN!" Queen shouted allowing the second game to commence. March was a master at this game, he knew it didn't have to be about power it was about getting the opponent off balance which he knew exactly how to do. Hare raised his left hand to catch the Cajun's fist, then followed with his right. The situation now looked like a grappling match. "You're not going t' win against Gambit," he said cockily, "Hn, we'll see." Hare mused opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, "What are-" Gambit didn't finish his sentence, he cringed in pain from something and tried to with draw his hands but Hare refused to let go. Blood started to drip from one of his ears and he started to wobble: this was Hare's chance. With one swift movement March Hare pulled Gambit forward off the knife and threw him across the room. "March Hare wins!" Queen announced as another ball appeared and rolled over to Hatter's side. Hare picked up his daggers and walked back up the stairs. "It's not looking good for you guys." Cheshire smiled giving March Hare a 'Hi-5' as he pulled his boots back on. "What did you do? I heard that high pitched noise." The Canadian questioned glaring at the group, "It was only a change in frequency." Hare shrugged, "That's' cheating!" Scott shouted, "How is it? We followed the rules." Hatter smirked sitting on the bar of the platform with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Next match is a game of Landmines." Queen announced, the twins stepped forward and pressed a button on the remote, the floor changed into a large chess board, a screen appeared on the back wall and a throne materialized below it "Pick two players they will start by the door, they must move like chess pieces across the board, you have one move per turn the piece your allowed to move as will be shown on that screen. The winner will be the one who sits on that chair and as the name says there are hidden landmines under the squares. If you stand on one your turn is over. So don't try and stand on too many." Dee joked. Alice tugged on Hatter's sleeve "I want to do this one." "Good luck then." Hatter smiled at the girl "I won't let you down." Alice skipped down the stairs and stood in front of the door. "I can manage this one." Scott huffed and limping he joined Alice at the start point. "Alice will be white and the 'visitor' is black. Begin!" Hatter shouted, the screen flickered into life and showed a picture of a white pawn. "O that's me." Alice took two steps landing on a black square. "Hey I thought pawns could only move one square?" Scott was obviously an idiot at chess "On their very first move they can move two squares." Alice explained timidly, a black pawn popped onto the screen, so Scott moved to the square next to Alice: which exploded. "Ooo bad luck." Dum sniggered, watching the boy slowly scramble to his feet, his jeans were torn and blood seeped out from many cuts. A white knight flashed onto the screen so Alice moved forward three spaces then left one space: safe. A Black rook for Scott this time, he managed to take three steps forward before he stepped on a landmine. Dum was in hysterics at this, Hatter was equally amused by his bad luck....if you could call it that. A white bishop this time, Alice moved four diagonal spaces which meant she was in the far right hand corner on a white square. Another black pawn and another landmine. Dum was on his knees wheezing heavily with laughter, Scott could barely stand know. The girl known as Jean was in the bubble banging on it crying. A white knight, three squares across and one up which meant Alice had won as she took a spot on the wooden chair. "And that's another victory." Hatter smirked, pressing the button again which added Scott to the collection under the platform. "Not doing too well are you?" Jabberwock mused. As Alice ascended her teams stairs, everyone hugged or her patted her on the head, congratulating her on a job well done.

"I want to play~" Cheshire whined leaning over the platform barrier "O fine, next game will feature Cheshire, the task is simple catch Cheshire within five minutes." Hatter explained as the older man vaulted over the barrier and landed gracefully on all fours. "How about one of the pretty ladies this time?" he suggested flirtatiously, the white haired woman stepped forward " I Storm mistress of the elements will face you." She announced, "I suppose we _should_ really let you use your powers. Dormouse if you would." Dormouse yawned and the white band vanished from Storm's neck, "It'll.....come back...on....in.......five...." Dormouse trailed off into another nap. "Hey Hatter! I want my forest field!" Cheshire pouted "fine fine. Erm....which button is it?" Hatter looked at the remote which was snatched away by the Queen who pressed a series of buttons and the environment changed into a dense forest, full with exotic trees and flowers. "Much better," Cheshire approved and performed a few routine stretches before a clock with bright red digital numbers appeared reading : 05:00. "BEGIN!" Queen shouted. "Catch me if you can." The energetic mans cat ears and tail had appeared due to his excitement, Storm summoned a tunnel of wind but Cheshire had already gone. "Not fast enough." He purred, a cheeky grin appeared behind Storm. A bolt of lightning: he was gone again this time stood right behind her almost mocking her. Another bolt of lightning, Cheshire was now perched happily on a branch in a nearby tree, though when she spotted him, he had already stated to fade away and in typical Cheshire cat fashion vanished into nothing more than a smile before that too disappeared avoiding another blast. Storm took to the skies in hope to catch him but Cheshire just transported himself to another location. This games winner had already been decided before it had even started: no-one could catch the Cheshire cat. The five minutes passed quickly and Storm's neck brace reappeared and she hit the grass covered floor rather hard though she didn't stay there long since another ball appeared and rolled over to the others. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed pummelling her fists against the walls of the sphere "O she's a claustrophobe then?" Queen pondered aloud watching Storm panic madly. "Seems so." "Isn't that a little harsh?" Dee asked, "Fine fine. Let's wrap things up then." Hatter sighed, "So who wants to take the next challenge? It'll be Russian roulette." "I'll be takin' that one." The Canadian replied, taking a seat at the round table Cheshire had placed in the centre of the forest surrounding "that makes things easier." Queen said removing the remaining two female from the field.

"Looks like I have to play now." Hatter took the smith and western six shot revolver from the queen and slid down the banister. She clicked the bullet chamber out took all but one bullet out showed them to her opponent before placing them on the table, clicking the chamber back in and spun it. "Would you like to go first? Or shall I?" "Be my guest." Hatter pulled the gun to her temple and without any hesitation pulled the trigger: CLICK. Satisfied she twirled the gun in her hand so she was holding the barrel and passed it over the Canadian who grasped it tightly, placed it against his head and pulled the trigger: BANG. The burly man's body was thrown back from the sudden blast and fell off the chair with a thud. A smirked washed over her face "That's the final win for us then." Hatter stretched her arms above her head almost knocking her hat off the process. "Not so fast kid." Hatter sat staring at the Canadian who sat himself back in his chair, blood running down the side of his face and smoothly he held the revolver out for her to grab. She snatched it out of his hand with rage "You god damn cheat!" she hissed, "Hey not like you guys were playing fair." He retorted wiping the blood away with his sleeve, her eye twitched with anger, never had she been humiliated by an outsider. "Tsch, we didn't cheat, we played to win." She huffed rising out of her chair she fired four more bullets into his chest, "You know in Russian roulette you play with one bullet not five." Hatter growled again and grabbing the edge of the table threw it into the man's face. Though he destroyed it easily, Hatter took this chance to pull a knife from her tailcoat and drove it into the palm of her hand. "You're not meant to stab yourself kid." He mocked, as Hatter tossed the knife aside. The blood than ran down her hand started to congeal around her hand, forming into a large clawed glove. "If a bullet to the head wont, I'll have to cut it off." She sneered using her new found weapon to aim for his neck.

"Should we stop her?" Dee asked watching the Hatter lunge wildly at man, "Na, it's fun to watch," Queen said leaning on the barrier. It was clear that Hatter wasn't going to win, she was too angry and she now had two claws though her swings weren't hitting their mark. The fight was over when another large ball appeared but this time absorbed Hatter, who didn't take kindly to the sudden turn of events. "QUEEN YOU BITCH! LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" she demanded smashing a claw against the spherical cage "Hey I didn't do that!" Queen replied, "So who did?" Alice asked looking around at the other members of the group. "O that was Caterpillar." Turtle had entered the building reverting it back to it standard look. "LET ME OUT HERE!" Hatter shouted again, "Sorry, Caterpillar said you need to learn how to accept a loss, face the fact that he won even when you were cheating." Turtle repeated what she'd been told. "O that's not going to sit well." Hare cringed as he noticed Hatter now looked even more pissed off "CATERPILLAR YOU BASTARD! DON'T INTERRUPT THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU!" she raged knowing full well he could hear her, "He said it does concern him too since the deal you made involves us all.....so stop acting like a child." Hatter grumbled under her breath "FINE! NOW LET ME OUT!" she snapped, Turtle relayed another response from Caterpillar "You have to let them out too." "Fine!" "And get Dormouse to take off the collars." "DORMOUSE!" "Don't shout....I can't sleep when you shout." Dormouse yawned and removed the collars, "And the bubbles." Turtle reminded "I DON'T HAVE THE GOD DAMN REMOTE!" Hatter pointed out angrily smearing her claw on the walls of her bubble cage. The small girl looked up at the Queen who currently had the remote "Alright, I don't want Caterpillar getting on my case later for pissing him off." Queen sighed and pressed the buttons releasing the outsiders from their round prisons which left only Hatter sat sulking in her sphere. Though someone kicked it and it sent rolling towards the stairs just before it crash the bubble popped and Hatter hit the iron staircase head first. Cheshire couldn't help but snigger but Hatter heard someone else laughing and jumping to her feet she formed another claw. "O that's it am going to skin you alive." The boy with glasses hadn't hid the fact that it was he who kicked the ball. "Ah wait! Hatter." Turtle panicked as Hatter rushed past her, however she didn't get too far, she started to wobble and stagger before she fell flat on her fast, the blood claws form broke and pooled around her hand. "I came prepared." Turtle sighed rolling the older girl onto her back and pulled out a tiny portable drip which she stood next to Hatter before roller up the sleeves of her tailcoat and shirt and inserted the drip needle. The others of wonderland joined Turtle, Alice and Dee looked most concerned since they were somewhat close to Hatter. "Jabberwock would you just restrain her....you know what she's like." Turtle asked, Jabberwock nodded and using his powers vines appeared from the floor and wrapped themselves around her ankles and wrists. "O...my head." Hatter groaned moving to sit up she clocked on to the drip and followed it to her arm, "GET THIS THING OUT OF MY ARM NOW!" she demanded, trying to move her other hand to pull the needle out. Cheshire had to hold her shoulders down "Just don't look at it." He suggested "I KNOW IT'S THERE!" she struggled some more. "I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't try and attack that boy, I mean you usedeven more blood you have to stop using it so nonchalantly." Turtle sighed taking this opportunity to stitch up Hatter's hand she had stabbed earlier. "Hmpf. So what do we do about? About _them?"_ she huffed leaning her head to the side so she couldn't see the drip. "Well we have to listen to them don't we?" Dee reminded, "You won so out with it." Queen ordered looking at the group. "We were sent to bring you back to America, Professor Xavier wishes to talk to you." Storm explained "America? Just to talk?" "Sounds a bit stupid to me." Queen stated "Heh, you two can represent us." March was quick to volunteer Hatter and Queen for the journey "WHAT?!" they both snapped, "I hate flying." Hare pointed out, "I...have...things...to do..." Dormouse said slowly drifting back to sleep again, "Someone has to manage teatime." Cheshire grinned innocently "you're the most well known of us." Jabberwock reminded logically "Pass." The twins chirped "I'll go with you." Alice said coyly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Wonderful." Hatter sighed, "it this done yet?" she asked Turtle impatiently "You'll be here for another 45 minutes." "Looks like you'll have to go without me." Hatter smirked cheekily, the Canadian stared at her with amusement "We can wait." "Fuck." She cursed: Plan failed.


	4. Destination America

A/N: Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed this :3 and sorry for the late update . writers block struck a few times 

Chapter 4 : Destination America

As soon as Hatter's blood transfusion had finished, Scott had demanded they go straight to America but Hatter argued that she was going to change first. Queen was fine in her white Lolita dress and Alice was fine in her outfit but Hatter was covered in blood so she had to go to her room on the other side of the garden to gather clothes. "Okay lets go." She said drearily, still feeling tired from loss of blood. Her new outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans tucked inside knee-length white leather boot with a 4 inch black heel and black laces, a black and white striped jumper and a black bomber jacket with white fur trim and tons of patches sewn onto it. "That's rare no hat." Queen stated noticing the lack of hat on the Hatter, yawning she replied by placing a white material baggy hat decorated with badges onto her head "I spoke too soon" Queen chuckled as Alice had to navigate the Hatter over to the group who had been teleported to the edge of Florence to get their jet 'the Blackbird' so they didn't have to walk through town since Hatter and Queen would still be recognized without their masks. "Don't blow anything up."Queen warned as they boarded the jet. Hatter rubbed her eyes and within seconds of occupying a seat fell asleep. Alice sat next to Queen on the seats in front of Hatter. Within a few minutes they were in the air and flying towards America.

"So what are your real names?" the smallest girl they learned was called Jubilee asked "Rayne." Queen stated simply, "My names Isabella Libertina, it's nice to meet you." Alice smiled politely "At least one of you kids has manners." The Canadian known was Logan commented from somewhere in front of them. Jubilee leaned over the chairs, looking to see if hatter was awake which she wasn't, "That's Nanashi. I apologize for Nana's behaviour earlier." Isabella told the rest of the group, "Why apologize that's the way she is." Rayne huffed, "Ray! You know she's not like that. Nanashi is a lovely person." The blond girl argued loudly, "That's hard to believe." Scott huffed, which was understandable since Nanashi had personally beaten him up and almost suffocated him. "But-but- she's not always like that." Isabella whimpered almost in tears, "Ya gotta stop makin' girls cry Scott." The tall auburn haired woman with the Mississippi accent called Rouge laughed.

"_Pa! Look!" a small girl of the age of seven ran up to a tall dark haired man with striking blue eyes. She place a deck of cards on the wooden table in a medium sized kitchen and performed several different types of card shuffles ending in a Russian shuffle "I can do it! I'll be a magician like you soon." She grinned as her father ruffled her black hair "I'll teach you how to juggle tomorrow." "REALLY?" "Well that's under one condition." He said a little more serious "I heard an interesting story from one of the neighbours. Her son lost his allowance in a card game with a girl matching your description, you wouldn't know anything about this would you?" the little girl shuffled her feet nervously, "he said girls couldn't play cards." "So you cheated?" "I palmed the aces." She said proudly, her father sighed before sweeping his daughter off her feet and into a bear hug "That's my girl, though I probably shouldn't have taught you poker." He put her back on the floor and handed her a book bag "You best be off to school, don't be late....and don't gamble on school grounds! I'll be the one to get in trouble!" he called after the girl who skipped off down the street. _

_As the little girl came home that evening, there was a gathering outside her house...._

Two loud thuds echoed through the jet followed by a string of incoherent cursing. "She's awake then." Rayne sniggered, Isabella rushed round to Nanashi's aid "Are you okay?" the ebony haired girl nodded and sat back in her chair, with one hand over her left eye. "Am fine bell," For some reason every now her left eye throbbed with pain, an accident when she was younger had left her blind in one eye, she couldn't remember the incident well but seven months afterwards she was put forward for a cornier transplant from an anonymous donor, "I have a wicked headache." She complained, "Well yeah. You just head-butted the chair then fell of the floor." Rayne pointed out leaning over the top of the chair. "Wonderful." Nanashi huffed. "We'll be arriving at the mansion soon." The white haired woman known as Storm announced, "What? I couldn't have been asleep _that_ long." It wasn't just Nanashi but Isabella and Rayne were equally surprised at how fast they had gotten to America, it had only been two hours at the most. "The Blackbird goes faster than any normal plane." Scott stated trying to sound smart, Nanashi looked at the time on her pocket watch then still half asleep counted something with her fingers "eight hours time difference, if I remember correctly...so that makes it..... eight thirty in the morning....It's past my bedtime wake me in another three hours." Hatter yawned stretching her arms before getting comfortable in her chair, this time with her legs sprawled across the chair next to her. Rayne chuckled "Lazy bitch." "You're not one to talk, when was the last time you woke up before noon?" Nanashi remind rolling onto her back and opened one eye to look at her red hair friend. "......" "Exactly." "I'd sit down kiddo we're about to land." Logan warned, Isabella nodded and clipped herself into the chair next to Jubilee, whom she had quickly become friends with. Upon landing Hatter had once again been thrown off her chair and onto the cold metal floor. "O FUCK! As if I didn't feel bad enough." She cursed holding her head in pain as she hauled herself into a sitting position before moving onto her feet.

"You're back sooner than I anticipated." A tall blue furry mutant in: much to Nanashi and Rayne's amusement, a pair of blue underwear with yellow belt said appearing at the door of the hanger. "We would have been back sooner but these three gave us more trouble than we expected," Scott stated sounding snooty again, Isabella introduced herself to new mutant and did the same for Nanashi who was leaning on Rayne's shoulder still somewhat dazed from her nap, Rayne took the liberty of simply stating her name and nothing more. "Na you're just an idiot." Hatter pointed out. "Follow me I'll take you to the professor." The group was lead into a room which consisted of a large round table surrounded by high back grey swizzle chairs, the walls of the room were covered with monitors which were flashing images of news broadcasts from all over America. At the other side of the room was a bald man in a dark green suit sat in a yellow floating wheelchair. ".....that's....different. I ain't ever seen a flying wheelchair." Rayne stated abruptly "...not really a wheelchair is it? More like a hover craft..." Nanashi corrected "This ain't a sci-fi film, idiot." The man coughed loudly "I am Professor Charles Xavier and you three must be the ones causing all the trouble in Italy." "Representatives...it isn't just us." Hatter huffed "you are technically the main reason." Rayne pointed out "pfft, I'm not the one who sits herself on a throne and calls herself the queen." "You built the place." "O now it's my fault." Damn right." Nanashi sighed and slumped into one of the chairs before placing her feet on the table "god I can't be arsed to deal with you." She yawned before adding "So can we discuss....whatever we were brought here to discuss so I can go home." "Yes very well. The reason I became interested in your group is because I was informed of a group of mutants in Italy stealing and causing trouble." Xavier explained, "We don't cause _that_ much trouble" Rayne argued back "The problem is that in America there is an anti-mutant group called the 'Friends of Humanity' and if they caught wind of your group their protest against mutants could escalate." "I see." Hatter hummed, "There aren't many anti-mutant problems in Italy. There was....one or two incidents but they were resolved" Xavier thought silently for a moment "Resolved but not permanently solved the world is becoming more afraid of our kind, I would like to offer you and everyone at your guild a palace here at my school for the gifted." The only one that looked remotely interested was Isabella but she hid it well but not well enough her companions knew her too well. "Bella looks so happy." Queen whispered to Hatter, "I know...she only ever wanted to live a normal life." She sighed "But you got that tiny problem....she won't stay if you won't." Another sigh from Hatter "Bella what do you think?" the blond girl jumped and looked at the older woman sat in the chair next to her "W-well it is a nice place." She stuttered, Nanashi leaned back in the chair "Hypothetically speaking, forgetting everything in Italy. Would you stay?" Isabella nodded timidly "I'd be able to go to a proper school....I mean I liked learning things from everyone....it's just I always liked school and it seems really nice and friendly here." The Hatter made the girl jump again as she clapped suddenly and shifted her legs from the table "That settles that then." She announced rising to her feet followed by the queen. As Alice moved to stand up she was pushed back gently into the chair by Hatter, "It's apparent you'd be much happier here." Isabella started to cry "b-b-but you said you were talking hypothetically!" "You wouldn't have said anything otherwise." Hatter turned to the Professor and ruffling Alice's hair she said "I leave this one in your care." Nanashi stopped walking as she reached the door, something had caught her eye on one of the many muted screens. Rayne whom hadn't been paying attention waltzed right into the back of her "Why'd you stop?" the red followed her friend's eyes to the screen which showed a middle aged Politian with golden blonde hair and green eyes being interviewed by the press. "Who's that?" Rayne asked. Hatter frantically slammed a few random buttons almost breaking the monitor till the sound blipped back on. Her glaring eyes never left the screen as she listened to the man's speech. As the news scene changed, Nanashi spun round and with an eerie smile upon her face she said "Looks like I'll be staying temporally."


	5. It's a wonderful life?

A/N: I have updated :3 Yippee. It's been so long D8 I have plans now so I'll try and update more often I hope.

Chapter 5: It's a wonderful life?

Two weeks to Nanashi had never passed so slowly. It had only been that long since Isabella, Rayne and herself had come to America, the twins Dee and Dum also decided to venture away from a thief's life and came to America.

The twins and Isabella had registered at Bayville high school like the rest of the younger mutants at Professor Xavier's school for the gifted. Rayne had acquired a job at a nightclub, which meant she usually came home at two in the morning, slightly drunk. And as for Nanashi, she kept to herself mostly. Sitting in the library surrounded by newspaper articles and watching previous news broadcasts on her laptop.

"I thought you were over that?"

Hatter jumped knocking a pile of newspapers off the small desk, as she whirled round to see Rayne leaning on the door frame. "Jesus woman, don't scare me like that." She huffed gathering the mass of paper.

"I'm amazed that you're actually reading the news...but I suppose I'm more amazed that you decided to stay here." The Queen took a spot at the desk where Nanashi had been working.

Slamming the stack of roughly gathered papers on the desk, "I've always read the news just when you weren't around. And as for staying here...it's for my own personal goal. I'll go home afterwards."

"I don't they will be too thrilled if they found out-"

"Well tough, this is personal so what do I care what they think?"

"The old man can read your mind ya know." Rayne reminded flicking through a wad of papers.

"That's why I had an idea: tin foil hat." Nanashi said this with an impressive straight face...she was seriously considering this idea.

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope. Logically if you jam satellite signals with tin foil, you could stop psychic waves too."

"Okay no more sci-fi films for you." The pair laughed, "Everyone is pretty worried why you've been cooped up in here so much. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Yes mother."

Hatter sat down to eat with the X-men and the other household members, many of the names she couldn't remember or basically didn't bother learning them.

"Nanashi." Isabella called to her as she bounded into the dining room with Kitty and Dee.

"Have you had a nice day?" Isabella nodded and grabbed the chair next to her.

"So you finally decided to socialise with us?" Logan joked.

"Nope I came to eat." Nanashi retorted bluntly, spooning clam chowder into a bowl.

"Look here! You could be a bit more polite we're letting you stay here!" Scott argued, he and Nanashi had clashed every time they saw each other.

"Scott. Our home is open to _all_ mutants." The haughty teenager was silenced when Professor Xavier entered the room.

"I'm finished." Her cutlery clattered loudly as she took them through the kitchen.

"You've barely eaten anything." Storm pointed out looking quite concerned for the petite mutant.

"I don't need your concern."

'_Nanashi please give us a chance. I know this environment is different from what you are used to'_ Nanashi stopped as she reached the door and glared back at the man in the floating chair,

"I'd prefer it if you stayed out of my head, old man." She hissed and stormed off to the library again. "I should have eaten just a little more." Hatter sighed feeling a little light headed, anaemia was a pain that came with her mutant power.

"What's her problem?" Scott huffed, watching the Italian leave angrily.

"It's not her fault, just the way she is." Rayne stated almost chocking on boiling hot chowder.

"You guys settled in well." Cyclops continued arguing "Why didn't she?"

"Are you deaf? That's the way she is."

"Calm down Rayne-san." Kari stepped in, finally closing the bickering which was disrupting an otherwise enjoyable meal.

"_Pa!" The crowd stared quietly at the young girl, who had pushed her way through to the front. Her eyes transfixed on the scene that lay out before her. Yellow police tape was across the broken down front door. The police and an ambulance were present going about their urgent business. "Pa?" the little girl called again before grasping that something was definitely wrong. "PA!" she bolted forward and ducked under the yellow tape before the police men outside could grab her. She stopped as she reached the kitchen staring at the desecrated corpse. Red so much red._

"Ah!" Nanashi's eyes snapped open. The dim glow of the laptop screen greeted her. The library was silent and dark, staring at the clock on the laptop four hours had passed since her not so filling tea. "I guess a little bit of supper won't hurt." Nanashi hummed, stretching her tired legs before heading out into the much brighter hallway. Turning right she walked a short distance to the kitchen. '_Nobody around, good'_ She thought happy she didn't have to attempt to socialize with the residents. Lucky for Nanashi she located left over clam chowder "This isn't going to set well but I'm hungry." Nanashi quickly set to reheating the chowder on the stove. Her mind wandered back to her reminiscent dream and didn't noticed a person approaching her from behind.

"It's burning."

Nanashi jumped and burnt her hand on the pan as she tried to turn the gas off and see who was behind her at the same time. "AH FUCK!" she swore loudly and turned the cold tap on to cool her hand down.

"That's not like you to space out." Nanashi finally saw who had crept up on her.

"Kari thanks for giving me a heart attack." She huffed at the small red head.

"Pay more attention next time you moron." Kari took it upon herself to ladle the remaining chowder into a bowl for the Hatter. "Finally got hungry then?"

"Yeah I'm just glad that I don't have to forcefully socialise with them." Hatter dried her hand an sat on the kitchen counter to eat her chowder.

"They aren't that bad Nana." Kari argued back and decided to make herself a cup of tea. "Okay maybe Scott is but I get a feeling he's like that to _everyone_." The girls chuckled. "On a more serious note Nana, Rayne said you were investigating you're father's death again. Why?" Dee looked concerned; it had been a topic most people thought Hatter had buried never to dig it up again.

"I saw something and it bothered me...a lot. They have more resources here. I can find what I'm looking for much easier."

"So that's why you stayed?" Scott had snuck up on the pair, startling them both. "This is all for your own personal gain?"

"What about it?" Nanashi snarled placing her empty bowl on the side.

"Is that all you think about yourself?" Scott asked angrily as Hatter jumped from the counter and walked up to the conceited teen.

"I'll tell you something interesting. In my world there is me, myself and I." She smirked and pushed past him.

Scott grabbed her wrist quickly, "What about your friends?" Scott was curious to what Hatter would say since one of her friends was present.

"What about them?" Cyclops didn't let her say anything else swung a punch into her jaw. Nanashi was quick to retaliate with a back-fist into the side of his face. Scott quickly adjusted his glasses before he started shooting lasers everywhere before turning his attention back to Nanashi who had turned to walk out the kitchen. "I'm not done with you yet!" Summers launched himself at the older mutant, tackling her into the lobby. "How can you not care about anyone?" he half shouted in her face punching her again.

"Because you'll learn one day that everyone is out to get you." Nanashi flipped Scott over onto his back , "We're all out for ourselves." She repaid the punches to Scott then stopped, anymore and she couldn't call it 'self-defence' "I doubt you can understand that concept though." She huffed and walked over to Kari who was watching the fight. "Did I go overboard?"

"No. His nose isn't even broken." The red mused.

"Oh I managed to hold back for once." Nanashi chuckled, "Playtimes over now I'm going back to the library."

"You should really go to bed. Not eating properly and little sleep aren't going to help your condition you know." Kari reminded her.

Nanashi sighed loudly "Why does everyone keep saying that? I know."


	6. A war like feeling

**Chapter 6**

It was three o'clock in the morning. Nanashi had been staring at the ceiling for four hours trying to sleep and soon came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to getting any anytime soon.

"I don't even feel tired." She moaned, climbing out of her warm bed and grabbed a stripy jumper and black jeans from her wardrobe then headed back downstairs. The mansion was rather eerie with no lights on and nobody around. "It's a good thing I don't get scared easy." Nanashi mumbled to herself as she reached the kitchen. A hot cup of coffee and a tray of snacks would keep her going till breakfast time. And once again she locked herself in the library to continue her investigation.

Five AM crept up on the working mutant who had done nothing but stare at the small laptop. Something interesting caught her eye. "Mr Basil Marino will be attending a question and answer session with Senator Robert Kelly." Nanashi digested the information and slammed her hands on the desk knocking over a stack of paper "FINALLY!" sitting back down in her chair and eyes started to feel extremely heavy "I suddenly feel very tire..." yawning she closed her eyes and dozed off sat up upright in her chair.

For the second time in eight hours Nanashi jumped herself awake tumbling out of her chair. "Urgh." She groaned rubbing her head as she slowly scrambled to her feet. "After tonight those dreams will stop." She mumbled glancing over to the clock on the far wall "Seven thirty? I should go eat something." Nanashi staggered into the kitchen and slumped into an empty chair, her head hit the table quite hard.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" Kari scolded the older woman, who looked like she had a hangover.

"I tried." Nanashi yawned and mumbled a thanks to Isabella who placed coffee and toast in front of her.

"Whoa Scott what happened to you?" Bobby asked gawking at the purple bruises on the teens face.

Dee and Hatter both shot him a quick cold glare before returning their gaze to breakfast. Scott frowned at the dark haired woman as he took a seat next to Jean. The dining room was silent save for the crunching of food.

"I'm going back to Italy tomorrow" Nanashi said bluntly after finishing her toast,

"But why?" Isabella cried,

"You're all settled in now Bella and you have Kari and Riku here with you, you don't need me anymore"

"But -"

"No buts Bella I'm going" Nanashi got up from the table and went back to her room packing away the few things she'd brought with her,

"You know she's crying down there" a cool voice said from the doorway,

"She needs to grow up sometime I'm doing her a favour" Nanashi replied in the same tone of voice,

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with the stack of papers I found in the library?" Nanashi froze; she never could hide anything from Rayne,

"It'll end today."

"You know they'll put two and two together eventually. Just make sure you say goodbye to Isabella before you go"

"You're not coming with me then?" Nanashi asked her friend.

"Who said I wasn't coming? I hate this place, it's dank and depressing. And no one seems to like us very much, why would I want to stay in a place where no one likes me" Rayne teased,

"Alright. I'll make sure I say goodbye before we leave"

Nanashi spent the rest of the day clearing up the mess she had left in the library before heading out. She wandered the busy streets until she reached the town square. She saw a lot of camera crews and new reporters gathering as well as a heavy crowd of people. '_I'm definitely in the right place' _she mused staying on the outskirts of the crowd. Making a note of the police coverage an quick exits as she meandered around the square, when she was sure she'd thought of everything Nanashi left the square and walked round the block. Locating an alley that she had previously spotted and a police officer stood at the other end.

Hatter wasn't an excellent thief for nothing. She crept quietly down the alleyway staying in the shadows of the building. The Politian's hadn't chosen the best time for a talk; dusk wasn't the best time of day it's like they were asking for an assassination. Even thought the square was well lit it didn't reach the alley where Nanashi lingered. Deciding the time was right the Hatter approached the officer one arm wrapped around his neck whilst her spare hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the alley ramming his head against the brick wall only with enough force to knock him out cold. Dragging the motionless body further into the passage, she dropped him behind a trash bin and picked up his loaded handgun. She had leather gloves so didn't worry about leaving prints behind.

Nanashi almost instantly locked on to her target. Basil Marino was stood next to the Senator. Gripping the gun tightly she did wonder whether or not she could reach him with a handgun. "I could always dress up like a police officer." She pondered taking aim with the gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nanashi froze and whirled the gun around to point it at the perpetrator.

Her face paled considerably the gun fell from her hand and clattered loudly on the floor "What the hell..."


	7. We could be the same

**Chapter 7: We could be the same**

The Hatter isn't stop running until she pretty much fell through the mansion's front door.

"Fuck." She croaked breathing heavily. '_That was the most unnerving thing I've ever seen' _as she gasped for breath her vision stared to blur. "Aww crap." Nanashi staggered forward swaying towards the kitchen only to stumble over her own feet.

"Hey chere you certainly pick an interestin' place to sleep." A husky voice joked picking her up off the lobby floor.

Nanashi cursed loudly and pushed away from Gambit who had picked her up. "Leave me alone."

"You can barely stand-" The Cajun grabbed her shoulders and guided her towards the kitchen.

"I just need a cup of coffee." Nanashi sat down at the table and rested her eyes for a few moments.

"You look a little pale chere, you okay?" Gambit sat down next to her with two cups of coffee.

"Fine" she slurped the scolding hot contents of the cup and thought back to what she'd seen. Though the more she thought, the more she felt sick to her stomach.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nanashi froze and whirled the gun around to point it at the perpetrator. _

_Her face paled considerably the gun fell from her hand and clattered loudly on the floor "What the hell..." Staring at Nanashi was her doppelganger. The only differences were she wore a white square medical eye patch over her left eye and her hair was shoulder length. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted her voice wavering._

"_I am you."_

"_No no I'm me you can't be-"_

"_I __**am**__ you from the future."_

The dark haired woman cringed, clamping a hand over her left eye. It felt like someone was stabbing her in the eye. Gambit placed an arm on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?

Grimacing she brushed his hand off "Its fine."

"_You're serious...O shit I'm going freaking mad." Nanashi was flustered with a mixture of wild emotions. _

"_It's not the first not. Please calm down a moment." The future Nanashi pleaded "Look I can't stay here long. You can't kill Basil."_

"_WHY THE FUCK NOT?" This enraged Hatter "He killed my- our father and you're saying I can't return the goddamn favour?" she was ready to fight the other her if she had to._

"_Because it wasn't him."_

_Nanashi looked from her doppelganger then turned around to look at the blond Italian politician. "But how?"_

"_It's because of him that our father still lives." In a flurry of emotion Nanashi seized her older self by the scruff of her neck. _

"_No he's dead. I-I saw his body." The one eyed woman grabbed Nanashi's wrist and forcefully pried her off that's when she noticed her right hand wasn't normal. The future Nanashi slammed Hatter against the wall and drove her fist into the spot next to her head. Sparks were flying from a crack in the skin. Tearing the top layer of skin, revealing iron and wire bolts and screws. Nanashi couldn't say anything only stare in shock. She felt sick._

"_This is the price I paid for our selfishness for our revenge." The older woman closed the distance between them "You will listen."Nanashi nodded meekly "Good. It wasn't Basil our uncle who killed our father. In fact he helped him escape. In the future where I killed Basil I fled America but I eventually got traced and caught. All the mutants in Wonderland also suffered, arrested, executed or used for experiments."_

"_But they had no part in it?"_

"_True but they were in league with me and assumed conspirators too. Only Alice and the twins remained unharmed. This is all I can say. Her future self pulled her fist out the wall and sighed "My time is almost up. One last thing before I go: When you go back to Italy avoid meeting Mother at any cost." _

"_Mother?" hatter pulled her father's pocket watch out and flicked it open looking at the picture inside, "She wouldn't recognise me anyway." Glancing upwards the older Nanashi had started to walk away. "WAIT!" she turned to face her naive younger self one last time "Tell me what happened to my eye?"_

"_I took it out." She uttered those words far too coolly and to keep the young Hatter quiet lifted the eye patch and showed her the sunburst scar and stitches that covered her eye. _

Nanashi coughed. Then again louder. She couldn't stop coughing it hurt her eye and her throat. The uneasy feeling in her stomach wasn't helping matters either. The Cajun who had been sat having a one sided conversation with her for the past ten minutes passed her a glass of water.

"Steady now."

Her eyes were streaming as she coughed painfully, she managed to sip the cold water which soothed her throat. Another coughing fit much more brief this time but Nanashi say something on the palm of her hand.

"Red."

"Wha' ?" she clenched her fists and stood up. "Chere, you shouldn't-"

"Just stop it! I appreciate your concern but I don't need it." She snapped and rushed out of the kitchen. Nanashi unsteadily darted up the stairs holding onto the banister for support and headed to her room. She couldn't stop hurting. Everything she had thought was truth was a lie. Hatter stood in the middle of the borrowed room she felt empty and hollow; for years she had a purpose: Revenge now...nothing. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and her mind instantly registered the image of her future self, the scars and stitches. Her stomach churned violently. Nanashi found herself in the bathroom throwing up the little she had really eaten.

"Don't go Nana!" Isabella cried cling to Nanashi's coat as her and Rayne stood in the airport.

"Come on Bella. You can't have your own way all the time." Nanashi and Rayne were getting a commercial flight back to Italy, they didn't want to impose anymore on the X-men then they already had.

"Yeah you can still write us letter." Rayne reminded "it's not like we're going to up and vanish over night." She joked.

"Come on we have to check in." Nanashi gave one last wave and picked up her holdall and headed off to the counters.

"I can't wait to get back into my usual sleeping pattern." Rayne thought excitedly, she hated getting up at the same time as everyone else which was around seven.

"What midday? I just want to do things without being reprimanded ." As they passed the checkouts and took root at the lounges they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Freedom!" they cheered loudly earning a few abnormal glances from other travellers.

After a roughly ten hour plane journey to Italy and another boring drive back to Florence , the girls felt much more at peace. They were back in their domain.

"Lets go!" Hatter grinned and headed to one of their nearest secret doors.

"And as they say: down the rabbit hole." Rayne chuckled closing the door behind them.

They had both missed the obscure maze and the liberty of Wonderland.

"HATTER!" A tall tanned man with a mess of purple and pink streaked hair hollered and tackled the shorter girl.

"Hey Cheshire." She ruffled his hair with caused Cheshire's cat ears to pop out and twitched gleefully.

"Queen, you're back too. Come on come on! Jabberwock will be so happy you're back."

"Hey Ray."

"Hmm?"

"We're home." Hatter grinned contently.


	8. Take Over

**Chapter 8: Take Over**

_**~They say 'home is where the heart is' so even a place for misfits and mutants can be a home? If not then that's fine for our hearts lay in Wonderland and we'll fight for our paradise.~**_

It has been three days since the Mad Hatter and the Red Queen returned to wonderland, and Alice had already sent them a letter asking how they were and how she missed them.

"It's kind of lonely without Alice isn't it?" Cheshire sighed toying with a piece of yarn.

"She'll be better off there." Jabberwock reminded sipping his tea, next to dormouse who was asleep as usual.

Hatter kicked her chair back onto two legs and sat her feet on the table, "Bella wouldn't have survived if she had clung to me forever." Though Alice was the last thing on her mind at the moment, she hadn't heard from Queen in two days. Rabbit had said she was catching up with work she'd missed whilst in America but Hatter thought 'What work?' Queen never did her work and always pushed it onto others.

"MOVE IT TURTLE!" the occupants of the table all turned to maze leading the castle as White Rabbit appeared dragging the much smaller Mock Turtle behind him. "We have to go!" he half shouted panting heavily finally releasing the girl's wrist.

"Shit what the hell happened you're covered in blood." Hatter rose from her chair as March Hare rushed over to his younger brother.

"There's no time we have to go NOW!" Rabbit shouted running towards the other exit which led to the underground tunnels.

"Oi at least-" the group were sent flying as a tornado blasted through the maze ripping up the bushes in the process.

"Shit." Rabbit cursed quickly jumping to his feet. Hatter helped Mock Turtle up who was clutching her tailcoat tightly.

"Looks like we haven't missed the party." A man dressed in cream top and tails mused. Behind him were three others: a girl in a brown dress with an apron, a man who looked liked he'd been working out for far too long and the other a tall man with black wings for arms and a plague doctor mask covering his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hatter demanded angrily, placing her hat back onto her head.

"Why, I'm the Mad Hatter." The man grinned at her removing his hat to bow to her.

"You you're from the palace."

"O you remember me? How thoughtful of you but your reign is over we'll be taking your places."

The girl stepped forwards waving her hand Dormouse started to glow a loud pop echoed through the garden. Where Dormouse had been sat was a small brown mouse.

"You'll pay for that." Nanashi growled and picked up a shard of one of the broken cups and picered both of her hands. Blood gushed out and formed claws around her hands. "I don't know who you idiots learnt that but you can't beat us." Hatter charged forward aiming for the shortest guy in the middle.

The muscle of the four blocked her path seizing her by her shoulder lifting her off the ground with ease. His eyes glared at her briefly as he winded her with a punch to the stomach and threw her like a hammer across the long table. Nanashi couldn't stop herself and fell off the end of the table onto the ground gasping for breath.

"Hatter!" Jabberwock came to her aid.

"Am okay nothings broken." Coughing and groaning as she used the table for a support to pull herself up.

"This big guy is Bandersnatch, you can't beat him with your puny arms." He taunted tapping the guy on the shoulder.

"If that's so, I shouldn't have a problem." Jabberwock didn't often jump into fights unless he really had to.

The Mad Hatter burst out laughing. "The bookworm is going to go against him? You never were named appropriately were you Jabberwock." The group quickly scattered when vines and roots sharpened into points burst forth from the ground.

"Your vinery can't hit me up here." The crow taunted swopping down towards Jabberwock a loud high pitch notice resonated around the Jabberwock who quickly fell to the ground clutching his head. "Painful isn't it?"

"That's my power. Something ain't right here." Hare pointed out

"YOU THINK?" Hatter snapped, "Sorry...Look take Turtle, dormouse and Rabbit and get the hell out." She whispered.

"Hey I'm not leaving in the middle of-"

Hatter grabbed his collar roughly "You will leave. We can't win this. Go to America."

"I know where you stayed. I have the address." Mock Turtle stated appearing with Dormouse in her arms.

Hatter nodded and looked back at Hare who was frowning at her "You don't want to leave your little brother alone do you?" Hare pulled away from her.

"Lets go."

"KYYAAAA!" they both spun around to see Crow with dormouse clutched in his bird feet.

"We can't let you have this one."

"Go now." Hatter ordered.

March Hare swept the injured White rabbit up into his arms and Mock Turtle followed him into the Wonderland underground system. Mad Hatter, Jabberwock and Cheshire were left making their stand for the place they called home.

Mornings at the Xavier mansion were cheerful and unusually friendly. The new occupants were still getting used to this, it was nothing like lazy and unsociable attitude at Wonderland especially if Hatter decided to make an appearance which would piss everyone off.

"Uuaah." Isabella yawned as she sat down for breakfast.

"I thought you were a morning person?"Riku joked, sitting next to her.

"I am it's just I've never gotten up to lat. I always get up at six." The blond girl explained rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast." Kari smiled happily placing an array of American breakfast foods on the table.

**SLAM **

"RIKU! KARI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I know that voice." Bel ran through to the lobby and screamed, the other quickly joined her. March Hare was stood with his brother in his arms and Mock turtle beside him looking tired.

"Whoa guys what happened?" Isabella rushed forward to help Hare with Rabbit but his glare kept her at bay.

"It happened so quickly." Mock Turtle whimpered, "Hatter and the others stayed to give us enough time to get away." The memories brought back more tears.

"Get them to the infirmary." Storm ordered.


	9. Here to There

**Chapter 9**

_**Curiouser and curiouser. Where did Wonderland go?**_

"Sounds like she got what she deserved." Cyclops pointed out arrogantly.

Hare grabbed the teen by his collar "Say that again you fag." He wasn't the happiest bunny alive at this moment in time, "You don't know anything."

Reaching for his glasses Scott snarled "I know you're all criminals abusing your powers."

"Scott stop it!" Jean intervened, breaking up the childish boys, "He's right we don't know anything."

"The Queen will see you now." Hatter was struggling to stand on her own feet and was forcefully dragged into the throne room of the Queen's mansion. The temperature of the room struck Nanashi like a thousand tiny needles, it was below freezing there was frost at the windows and ice covered the floor. Mustering enough strength to lift her head she glanced at the smug woman in the iced over throne. It wasn't Rayne but a woman dressed in white burlesque themed attire.

"Who the hell are you?" Hatter spat bitterly.

"I'm the White Queen."

"Where's Rayne?" The queen merely pointed. Following the gaze Nanashi came across a very detailed ice sculpture, "Rayne." She chocked. The Red Queen had been turned to ice.

"I'm the White Queen in more than name." The woman joked.

"I'm going to Italy." Hare argued forcing Scott out the way.

"It's going to be a trap."

"I don't care!"

"Ezio don't be so stupid." Hare spun round to see his younger brother staggering towards him Alice by his side.

"Enzo you shouldn't be up." White Rabbit shrugged off his brothers concern.

"Don't go alone are you that stupid? If Hatter and the others couldn't win what makes you think that you along will win?"

"I'll go with you." Mock turtle announced she was already prepared to leave with her first aid kit slung over her shoulder "You should always have a medic on hand." She smiled warmly at the older man.

"Hatter will tell me off if you get injured though Cecilia." Ezio ruffled the girls hair playfully.

"We'll come too." The twins chirped in sync, Hare didn't like it when they spoke at the same time or finished each other's sentences he thought it was creepy.

"Well then let's go!" Ezio ordered impatiently.

"I'm coming too since you have no way of getting to Italy." Scott pointed out.

"We shall accompany you with the Blackbird."

When they arrived at Wonderland, The Hatter's garden was in ruins. The long table had been smashed in two and the contents were strewn across the area, what caught the groups attention was what sat at the far end of the table. The Mad Hatter was forcefully bound to her hand carved chair, she was covered in dried blood and bruises.

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
the frumious Bandersnatch!" _Her voice was void of any emotion but her facial expression was the polar opposite; a bazaar grin was plastered to her face and her eyes were wide, she looked well and truly mad.

Mock Turtle ran forward as Hatter carried on half shouting the poem. She knelt down beside the chair with her first aid bag Turtle was greeted as she went to stand again by Hatter's face mere inches away from her face.

And with an unnerving smile asked extremely pronounced "Who are _you_?"

The first thing that crossed Turtle's mind was: scream and back off rather quickly.

"Hatter?" Hare asked not afraid to approach the eccentric woman.

She shook her head violently "O no no no no. That is not I at least I don't think it is. I believe who I am has been changed several times since I woke this morning."

"She's talking in nonsense." Cyclops stated.

"Actually she's utilizing quotes from Lewis Carroll's 'Alice in Wonderland' quite clever since I believe she's not thinking straight." Beast corrected.

"Yeah no time to be impressed Hank." Logan reminded.

Hare stood in front of the unstable woman and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. Staring directly into the Hatter's eyes he asked "Where is everyone?"

The mad Hatter hummed "Well that depends who on you are trying to find."

"Cheshire, Jabberwock, Queen, Dormouse and those bastards who started all this." Ezio growled irritably.

"Well most of them are that way." She used her head to gesture towards the Queen's palace, "And some are over there." Moving her head to right. "So whichever way you go you'll find someone."

Ezio didn't say anything and stormed off to the right, leaving Hatter in the chair with Mock Turtle, Beast and the twins, Logan, Scott and Gambit followed Ezio.

"Is it wise to leave her there?" Cyclops questioned even if he hated her leaving her tied to chair didn't seem right.

"She's useless like that." Logan retorted sternly, the group stopped outside a well looked after stone church.

The large wooden door swung open a girl with short blonde hair stepped out with a tall burly man closely behind her.

She curtsied at the group and introduced herself "Greetings I'm Mary-Ann and this is Bandersnatch I'm afraid you're not allowed to be here. Jabberwock!"

A huge beast with the body of a dragon, a whiskered, fish-like head, insect like antennae and a pair of talon-like hands on both its arms and its wings, burst forth from the side of the church. With a mighty roar which made Logan cringed: sometimes enhanced hearing was not such a good thing, the beast turned it's gaze towards the group.

"What the hell is that?"

"A Jabberwock didn't you hear her you fag?" Hare snapped quickly diving out the way of the charging monster. Ezio didn't know what to do, his mutant power was overall useless against this thing, he then noticed something hanging from one of the Jabberwock's talon-like hands, a small sliver cross. "No way FAUSTO!" he hollered loud enough to gain the beasts attention.

It didn't rush into attack but stared at the blond mutant, it couldn't be but it all made sense; Dormouse had been turned into a mouse by that girl so the same could have happened to Fausto.

"You moron! You were suppose to protect her." Hare shouted jumping out the way again.

"I don't think he can hear you mon ami."

"Even if he could he can't do anything." Mary-ann chuckled innocently.

"That's what you think." Ezio took a deep breath and using his mutant powers shouted something so high pitch that only Jabberwock and Logan. The giant beats went berserk thrashing his might wings around destroying the church further.

Mary-ann froze in fright as the Jabberwock turned it's harsh gaze at her and charged at the young girl. Bandersnatch jumped on the beast only to be thrown off violently.

"You're mine Bub." Logan snarled itching to fight with something.

Mary-ann made a run for it but the Jabberwock was much faster. "STAY AWAY!" She wailed tripping over her own clumsy feet.

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the beast. Mary-ann had deactivated her powers. The Jabberwock was no more all that was left was Fausto laid out of the floor.

Hatter burst out into another poem, startling the group with her since she had been silent for sometime "And has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"


	10. Narnia?

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. . it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer I hope.**

**Chapter 10:**

~_Who are you? Are you me? Or are you, you? Face in the mirror who are you?~_

"Nanashi?" Jabberwock called for the umpteenth time. Since they had rejoined the other group the Hatter had become unresponsive only mumbling incoherently.

Hare groaned "Even you can't fix her."

"Let me try." The shortest twin Tweedle Dee or more commonly known as Kari, stepped forward for the challenge armed with a bokken. Bowing at her 'opponent' she raised the wooden sword high before bringing it crashing down on Hatter's unprotected skull. "That should knock-"

"Something into her," Tweedle Dum characteristically finished his twin's sentence.

"K-Kari! You could have killed her!"Cecilia rushed in armed with gauze.

"Turtle?" dazed Hatter raised her head, cringing as she did so "Why are you here?"

The young mutant whimpered, using her cuffs to try her crying eyes. "We came back for you."

After being freed from the chair, Hatter stretched her limbs which felt like they hadn't been used for days.

"What happened?" Beast questioned hoping to learn what they were going to be up against.

Frowning disdainfully Nanashi turned her back on the group "We got our arse kicked that's what and I plan to go return the favour." With a mission in mind and in mood to talk further she marched off, leaving the X-men no room to argue they had little choice but to follow.

The maze was surprisingly intact compared to the rest of the Hatter's garden but what was stranger were the twins that greeted them as they finally reached the end of the maze. The twins were identical in every way same slicked back auburn hair, same emerald dandy themed suit but what drew them were the thick pieces of black ribbon, tied around the eyes of one and around the mouth of the other.

The boy with bandaged eyes spoke suddenly "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee are we or Basil and Luca if you'd prefer."

Riku brushed past Hatter "Let us-"

"Handle this." Kari finished.

"You are not permitted to pass." The boy spoke again, both twins glowed vibrantly and twenty pairs of twins popped into existence.

The red haired twins coolly created a set of scythes before attacking the boys. With only the ability to copy themselves the boys weren't much of a threat against Riku and Kari's arsenal of weapons. The skies darken and the wind turned cold, Basil and Luca turned their gaze to the clouds. Swooping down onto the battle field standing tall behind the boys was a tall man his arms were silken black feathers and covering his face was a plague doctor mask.

"You two aren't doing so well."

The boys didn't turn to face the crow, they stayed silent it was obvious that this man terrified them.

"Tell me where you took Dormouse." Hatter demanded angrily stepping forward to confront the new mutant.

"Well she's not here." Crow joked.

"Wrong answer." Using a piece of broken cup she had picked up from the destroyed tea party, Hatter cut the palm of her hand allowing the freshly spilled blood to morph into large scythe blade.

Luca and Basil created a wall of clones to stop the Hatter but the original Dee and Dum intervened wielding battle axes. Crow made use of his winged arms and leapt into sky.

"You damn crow!" keeping a gaze on the bird mutant, Hatter made a gash on her forearm creating two smaller scythe blade. "Dee, Dum give me a boost."

Without even turning to face Hatter, Dee and Dum joined their free hands forming a small step for the unruly girl to jump on and despite the height difference between the twins still managed to make a sturdy ledge for her to leap from.

"CROW!" even with the twins help Hatter's blade only managed to sunder the lower part of his leg.

"Woah that was close. We'll be waiting for you at the palace Hatter." The older man mocked before flying off.

Dee and Dum brutally hacked away at the clones till all that remained were Basil and Luca who looked terrified.

"Stop you can't kill them. They're only children." Cyclops shouted barging past Logan.

The twins knocked the boys out with the blunt end of their weapon.

"We can collect them-"

"Later if you wish."

Hare rubbed his temple "Stop doing that it's bloody creepy."

"Would you prefer us to talk this?" the twins spoke effortlessly in perfect synchronisation.

"That's even creepier, how do you even do that?"

Cecilia fussed over Hatter who was staggering around like she was drunk.

"I'm okay."

Hare pushed Mock Turtle aside and picked Nanashi up roughly "You're clearly not alright."

Hatter was not too impressed at Ezio's actions "Oi, handle with care you damn rabbit. I'm not a sack of potatoes."

The route through the remainder of the maze was silent, even when they arrived at the palace there was no-one to be seen.

"Did we miss the party?" Gambit joked as the group walked towards the main staircase.

"We need to go to the throne room."

The heavy wooden doors of the throne room were kicked open very crudely by Hatter and March Hare. The room was still covered wall to wall in ice and snow

"Kyaa!" Mock Turtle slipped upon entered the room.

"Welcome to my frozen Wonderland." The White Queen greeted from her iced over throne.

"More like Narnia." Nanashi retorted bluntly "you frigid bitch I am going bust you up into ice cubes."

"Still as hot tempered as always why don't you cool your heels." Spikes of thick ice burst forth from the floor. Beast pulled Cecilia out of the way since unlike the others she didn't possess quick reflexes.

A strong cold wind whipped around the group, picking up the snow and ice fragments shielding their vision.

"Great now what's happening?" Logan shouted over the wind.

"Another mutant probably!"

The wind became more forceful and swept the group right of their feet and into the forest of ice spikes.

"Sorry we're late."

"It was tea time you see."

A black shadow flew over to the Queen's chair and perched precariously on the top.

"Shall we begin, your Majesty?"

The queen laughed shrilly "And not stop until their all dead."


	11. Nocturne

**A/N: Hi to everyone who reads this. Sorry for not updating in forever D8 I got stuck :3 **

**Chapter 11: Nocturne **

"Give it up Hikage, I'm pretty sure you can't even see straight." The Mad Hatter taunted her, as she painfully forced herself off the ground. As much as Nanashi hated to admit it but she could barely focus on her own hands let alone an enemy.

"Nanashi!" Cecilia who had been warned to stay out of harm's way rushed forward with her first aid bag at her side.

"I thought you were told to not to interfere." The tall man turned his attention to the new victim, who froze in her tracks when she realised that jumping into the battlefield when she couldn't defend herself was probably not the wisest plan. Nanashi heaved her deadweight of a body to protect Cecilia. "Your power can't save your now; you haven't enough blood to spare."

Nanashi frowned as she concentrated on forming thin spines around her right hand. These needles would up in Hatter's shoulder "I should let you know I have a little trick only usable in battle." As Nanashi pulled her hand from his shoulder the spines on her fingers had extended to thicker blades almost claw like. With a sickening wet thud the new Hatter's arm fell to the icy floor. "Thanks for your blood."

Mock turtle wearily peaked around Nanashi, "You cut Terrell's arm off." She whispered.

Hatter seemed unfazed, picking up his severed arm and held it up near his shoulder. Nanashi grimaced as thick black threads seeped from his wounds, searching for the lost limb which was quickly reattached.

"Well that's just freaky." Nanashi commented watching the man flex his fixed appendage.

"How did you become a mutant Terrell?" Cecilia questioned still hiding behind Nanashi.

"Through science and my brilliant ingenuity of course." Sat on a wooden stool next to the Queen's throne was a short man with messy blue hair and thick rimmed glasses "You look surprised Hatter. I am the _Wise_ Caterpillar after all."

The weather dropped suddenly in the room and a bitter wind howled through the room.

"Queen, curb your powers." Caterpillar snapped.

Leaving the Queen's side Crow hovered by the short man "I doubt she can ever hear you."

The others stopped fighting as the White Queen's powers escalated engulfing her in a pillar of thick ice. The arctic wind died down slowly chipping away at the frozen mutant.

"JUN!" Terrell the new Mad Hatter turned his back to Nanashi and ran towards the Queen. No matter how hard he banged on the ice the mutant wasn't going to wake up. He stood silently as the woman and the chair she was sat upon shattered.

"It would seem that her powers were unstable." Beast assumed.

"You think?"

"Your science seems a little unreliable." Nanashi mocked the very angry Caterpillar.

He took a deep breath to calm his temper not allowing the young woman to rile him "She was the first of the group to agree, the first experiment always gone wrong."

Terrell overheard the c conversation, he had the look of a demon in his eyes "You short bastard!" he shouted seizing Caterpillar's collar "you said nothing could go wrong."

"You wouldn't have agreed if I'd told you it was dangerous. Trial and error."

A loud roar shook the room violently "Now now Hatter there is no need to kill him." A tall man with long golden hair was stood next a large blue and pink cat like beast.

"Great more freaks." Logan huffed watching the pair carefully.

"But Gryphon, he's the reason Jun died!" Terrell shouted angrily.

"Don't argue with me. She died because she was weak just like the others." He stared down at Hatter with a wicked smirk as the mutant next to him produced four severed heads.

The confident Hatter broke down when he saw the heads of his comrades. "The twins they were just kids! How could kill them?"

"I don't need weak underlings. Now are you going to be useful to me or do I need to dispose of you too?" Gryphon questioned, Nanashi didn't know this man nor did she need to, to figure out he was crazy.

"I think I've heard enough." Nanashi stated loudly holding her palm up several bullets of blood formed "leave before I use you both for target practise." She warned.

"Don't be so rash, this is only the beginning. Caterpillar, Crow we're leaving."

The short mutant gladly moved away from Terrell and Rhett flew out the window not even looking back at his former ally.

Everything fell silent after Gryphon and the three other mutants left. The room's temperature returned to normal as the ice melted into puddles on the wooden floor.

"Nanashi!" Cecilia hollered from the other side of the room "It's Rayne she's defrosting."

The Red Queen's skin was blue and cold to touch still other than that she seemed to be healthy. They laid her down and waited for her to wake up.

"I'm glad she didn't melt like the other Queen." Cecilia sighed happily treating everyone's wounds.

"I don't fully understand what happened." Hare hadn't received any serious wounds and made it his job to watch over Terrell who was still sat staring at the heads of his friends.

"It would be easier to ask him." Wolverine gestured over to the broken man.

Nanashi scoffed loudly "Good luck trying to get anything out of him."

"We're back." Kari announced, the twins and Jabberwock had searched the Queen's palace for the missing mutants.

"We couldn't find-"

"Dormouse or Cheshire."

"Whatever research and experiments Caterpillar did, there's nothing left." Jabberwock explained walking over to Terrell "you will tell us what happened." He ordered calmly.

The Hatter looked up at the dauntingly tall mutant then turned his gaze back to the floor "It was supposed to be our Wonderland. Jun was the first to accept the offer of becoming a mutant, she was so determined to get her own back on Rayne. She insisted that we help, Jun wouldn't be able to do all this by herself so we helped." He paused for a breath then continued "The experiments weren't without side effects, the twins lost their sight and ability to talk."

"Who was Gryphon? I've never seen him before." Nanashi questioned curiously.

"I'm not sure who he is exactly, I think he's a friend of Caterpillar's."

"Jesus I feel like there was a party in my head."

Cecilia threw her arms around Rayne's neck weeping loudly "I'm so glad you're awake."

The red haired woman glanced around the trashed throne room "What the hell did you do to my house?"

Nanashi chuckled at her friends one track mind "We clearly had a party."

Beast assisted Rayne to her feet "Are you feeling alright?"

"Better when someone tells me what happened? Why are there severed heads on my floor?"

Fausto groaned he never got on a hundred percent with Rayne because of their difference in personalities "Can't you be serious for five minutes?"

"Can't you stop being serious for five minutes?" she snarled back.

Gambit stepped in between them "Alrigh' break it up."

"What can you remember?"

A sudden thought washed over Rayne "Where's that ice bitch? There's only room for one Queen and that's me." She announced loudly looking around frantically for her enemy.

"She's dead." Hatter replied bluntly.

"And it's your fault!" Terrell added quickly "If you two didn't exist then this wouldn't happen!"

Nanashi glared at Terrell "Don't blame us because you took candy from strangers."

"My friend's are dead because of you!"

"No they're dead because you accepted a stupid offer off a mad scientist."

The two hatters were moments away from tearing each other limb from limb.

Nanashi's anaemia kicked in sending the woman into a fit of dizzy spells "Crap."

The tall Cajun was the nearest person to catch her as she stumbled backwards "Steady now petite."

Cecilia was armed for all occasions unwrapping a snickers bar before stuffing it in the Hatter's mouth "You really have to be more carefully." She scolded angry at the older woman who seemed to not care about her own health. Nanashi mumbled a thank you and made quick work of the candy bar.

"We should return to the institute and tell the Professor what happened" Cyclops took charge of the group now that everything at settled down.

"We're staying." The four adults of wonderland proclaimed simultaneously.

Beast tried to reason with the group "It wouldn't be wise to stay here you don't know what they were planning."

"That doesn't concern us. We can search for any clues here." Hare seized Terrell by the collar "And this arse is going to help us."

Fausto bartered with Cyclops since it was the only way to get rid of him "If it makes you happy we'll report to you if we find anything."

"I suppose that's fine."

"We will return-"

"To America." The twins stated.

"I'll stay here." Mock Turtle added shuffling over to Rayne.

"If you do not mind I wish to remain here." The large blue mutant looked at the wonderland crew for a response.

Nanashi shrugged "if you want to feel free to."

The takeover of Wonderland came to an end. Beast remained in Italy with Rayne, Cecilia, Nanashi, Fausto, Ezio and Terrell. The others all returned to America. They managed to uncover some clues, the blood that they had taken from the X-men had used as a base for the new mutants in Italy but Caterpillar had previously been an Architect not a scientist so someone had to have been helping him. It wasn't until a letter arrived four days after the events which made them wonder if this was all an elaborate plot. The note read:

_In a Wonderland they lie,  
Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die:_

Ever drifting down the stream -  
Lingering in the golden gleam -  
Life, what is it but a dream?


	12. Looking Glass House

**Arc 3 : Rose of Pain**

**Chapter 12: Looking Glass House**

_In a Wonderland they lie,  
Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die:_

Ever drifting down the stream -  
Lingering in the golden gleam -  
Life, what is it but a dream?

Hatter sat in her wooden chair at the end of the long broken dining table in the garden, a bottle of Frangelico in one hand and a thin black Japanese pipe in the other. For once the Mad Hatter's tea party was silent the only one present was Hatter. She sat and waited but no-one came she knew no-one was going to turn up. Almost two full weeks had passed since the overthrow of Wonderland, Cheshire and Dormouse were still missing. Terrell had been forced the assist with the investigations, Beast had found some clues but only information about the experiments that had taken place and nothing more. There was another reason why she was sat alone in the garden she had to wait for their guests to arrive and she had been the one nominated to greet them.

Tobacco and flavoured liqueur we're a few things she could remember of her father, smoking wasn't something she favoured but it calmed her.

"You took your time." She finally snapped out of her daze, when four people entered the vicinity.

One she recognised as Scott or more often referred to as Cyclops though there were more less pleasant names she would rather call him "You could have come met us at the plane." He snapped.

She shrugged off his nags and greeted the other three that accompanied him: Wolverine, Gambit and Jean.

Once everyone had arrived at the Queen's palace they got down to business. Beast placed a newspaper clipping on the coffee table for everyone to see.

"It appears that this school has openly announced that they accept mutant students."

"Which is why we're here because there have been numerous missing mutants reports in the same area." Cyclops added.

"San Crocell. I haven't heard that name for years," Nanashi stared at the picture of an old looking school building in the paper,

"You've heard of it?"

"Yeah an old friend got a scholarship and went there to study, we never heard from her after that. I just thought she forgot about us."

Rayne joined the conversation "Dinah right?"

Hatter nodded "Her actual name was Alyssa Hale."

"Jean is something wrong?" The red haired telepath looked extremely worried,

"The professor just sent me a message." She stopped to collect her words before carrying on "Isabella, Lorenzo and the twins have gone missing."

"WHAT?" March and Hatter both rose to their feet like they had touched a live wire.

"D-did he say how?"

Jean shook her head "He has no idea, they just vanished."

March Hare was livid "You were supposed to protect!" he went straight for Jean the bearer of bad news.

Nanashi grabbed his wrist "It's not her fault." She snapped back.

Beast cleared his throat and the two mutants sat back down "I have reason to believe that this school could be behind the missing mutants."

"Then let's go investigate" Nanashi stated as if it were that simple,

"I have already taken the liberty of registering Logan, Gambit, Rayne, Ezio and myself as teachers it was fortunate that they were advertising for staff." Hank explained passing the group a copy of the application form.

"Ya know Beast I don't have the patience to teach kids." Gambit tossed the form on top of the newspaper.

"You won't be teaching 'kid's but young adults in the University division."

Now everyone was at a loss for words.

"It's a University?"

"It's a collection of schools actually." Nanashi stepped in to explain since she had researched the school when Dinah had left to join it "It split into four parts, three buildings. Santa Haures is the primary school it's only small though less than thirty kids I've heard. San Procell is the secondary school first grade and San Crocell is the second grade and then there's Santa Valac which is the University."

"At least someone knows what's going on." Ezio laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"I have also enrolled Nanashi as a student in the University, Scott and Jean you'll be attending the secondary school." Beast handed them some forms to finish filling it "Nanashi you'll need to choose a subject from the list."

Nanashi flicked through the booklet "Latin and Italian literature for me then." She thought it best to stick to what she knew.

"What I am not to go?" Fausto exclaimed noticing his lack of involvement,

"I thought it would better if you stayed behind with Cecilia in case something should occur."

Rayne gave him a warning glare and Fausto sat back down defeated.

* * *

"So here we are."

The group had been separated, the teachers had gone ahead and Nanashi was with Scott and Jean in a black Rolls Royce being driven towards the Dorms.

In the distance a large Victorian building could be seen creeping out over the tree tops.

"That is your school over there." The driver announced "The secondary and university are quite close to each other."

"I see. "

The car drove past a much smaller building which was situated in the thick of the forest.

"That's the primary school Saint Haures."

"Why is it so out the way?" Jean asked. The group had been given translators which allowed them to speak in Italian.

"I'm not sure myself" The driver pulled up outside two large houses which were oddly more modern than the school "the one on the left is the secondary dorms and the right one is the universities."

"Thank you very much." Scott climbed out first to help Jean out, whilst Nanashi slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Later." She waved the pair off and entered the building. A large staircase, thick red velvet curtains vintage looking furniture. Modern on the outside vintage on the inside. She was greeted by a stern looking teacher who introduced himself as the dormitory head and handed her a pack which contained her uniform and a crystal rose brooch which apparently all mutant students had to wear.

The investigation had begun and Nanashi had a sinking feeling that nothing good was going to come out of it.


	13. The Garden of Live Flowers

A/N: Woah, lack of updates . sorry about that had things written up but not typed up D8.

Chapter 13: The Garden of Live Flowers 

Nanashi hated the school already; she was stood at the front of a class of twenty students who were staring at her intently like she was going to perform some sort of acrobatic feet.

"This is Nanashi Hikage she's just transferred so please help her if she gets stuck or lost."

She ended up sat near the back bored out of her mind, during the mindless ramblings of the teacher Hatter glanced at the other students several of them had the same brooch she did which meant they were mutants too. One girl was clearly a mutant because of her pink skin and yet the people around her didn't mind at all.

Despite the warm welcome she had received Hatter had an unsettling feeling brewing in her stomach.

The lunch time bell chimed signalling the class to start instantly chatting to each other. Nanashi sighed with relief

The class rep was charged with the task of guiding Nanashi around the university.

"This is the art block you won't be here much since you're a literature student but it's handy to know."

Nanashi half heartedly listened to her, nodding and replying when it seemed appropriate. A girl with twin braids and thick rimmed glasses caught hatter's eye and without thinking twice she ran towards the girl "Alyssa" she dusted off her skirt as she reached the bewildered girl "it's been awhile "the girl adjusted her glasses" we have met?"

Nanashi tried to answer without sounding like too much of an idiot but in the end chose the overly used one "Sorry must have the wrong person" she laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head, hoisting her floor length skirt again to run back to the rep who had been watching quietly.

"You shouldn't get involved with Alyssa she's dangerous despite her bookworm looks" the rep whispered even though the person in question was already out of earshot.

"So am I" the hatter mumbled under her breath.

Later than night the X-men rendezvoused on the roof of the school since it seemed to be the safest place.  
"Everything seems to be fine he-," Beast stated being cut off by Nanashi kicking the railings angrily,

"My arse it is." She snapped "I found my old friend Alyssa, she didn't even recognise me"

"Oh come on, you haven't seen her in years right?" Scott tried to reason with her to no avail

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to forget and it's only been three years" she added sourly,

Jean intervened before the pair could start arguing again "I have also noted that mutants seem to be worshiped"

Everyone agreed "to the point of fear" Rayne added leaning against the railings next to Nanashi to smoke.

"We're going to have to tread carefully"

Nanashi stared down at the school grounds, it was like peering into an abyss of black water the forest was barely visible she could just make out the road they had driven down, at the entrance to the forest were a group of what looked like children playing some form of game, one child stood in the middle as the others danced in a circle around it.

Hatter let out a short yelp as a pair of hands fell heavily on her shoulders,

"What cha lookin' at petite?" Gambit asked leaning over her nonchalantly,

Looking back briefly she replied with a curt 'nothing' pushing away from the Cajun and the railings.

The group passed back through the dark corridors of the building, on the ground floor a loud screeching noise penetrated Hatter's ears attempting to look around for the source of the racket proved pointless it was too dim for her to see anything,

"You alright kid?" Logan stopped walking when he noticed that she had stopped walking,

"I hate this place" she huffed and briskly pushed past the group.

Hatter wasn't in the most pleasant of moods the next day, she had slept horribly kept awake by dreams she couldn't remember. During an incredibly boring Latin lecture, Nanashi found her eyes slowly closing they felt so heavy and it was impossible to stay awake: she eventually gave in.

_**Case number: XI…..**_

…_.. "is she still being unruly?"…._

… "_I believe she should be transferred to the specialist ward for further analysis"….._

"_Yes doctor"….._

A loud screeching noise resonated in her ears, it sounded like hundreds of drills and rusty wheels turning all the the same time.

"MISS HIKAGE!" a hand was slammed the wooden desk, jolting Nanashi awake with a start "Nice of you to join us" the tall and very short tempered teacher glared down his nose at her. It was then she noticed that the whole class was standing behind their desks.

Nanashi quickly stumbled to feet, pushing the chair so fast it scraped against the wooden floor, "Sorry" she apologised still not understanding why everyone was stood up.

A deep chuckle brought her attention to a tall dark haired suave looking man stood at the front of the class with his hands clasped behind his back "don't be too hard on the young lady, we all slip up from time to time" he smiled calming the teachers rage,

"If you say so headmaster"

Nanashi let a brief sigh of relief, glad that she was off the hook.

"You can all take your seats again, I am only here to welcome even more of our new mutant students and teachers" with that all the students took their seats 'you also have nothing to fear inside these walls here you are safe' this part was spoken directly into Nanashi's head and from the glances of the other students wearing the rose badge they had heard it too.

'_I don't feel safe at all' _Hatter felt sick to her stomach but whether that was from the lack of sleep or not was hard to tell.

'_You'll come to like it here Miss Hikage'_

Nanashi adjusted her posture so she was sat up straight to find the headmaster was staring directly at her, which really didn't help matters.


	14. Come back to me

Chapter 14

Wonderland felt empty and lifeless without it's lively inhabitants. Jabberwock spent most of his time in the small church, he had repaired the front wall that had been damaged during the brief takeover with his mutant powers. A thick lattice of vines covered the wall keeping the cold out.

He rose from his spot at the altar "What is it Cecilia?" he glanced over his shoulder at the small nurse who was sat quietly on one of the worn mahogany benches.

"You've been summoned" she stated bluntly,

Fausto sighed deeply and held his hand out to the girl "Come here" he ordered, slowly the young mutant walked gracefully towards him. Placing a hand over her eyes, her body fell into his arms; coils unwound loudly Cecilia's arms popped out of their sockets and clattered loudly on the cold stone floor "I need to upgrade my doll before I go anywhere."

Nanashi tossed and turned in her bed; another sleepless night. A flash of lightning illuminated her small room briefly before leaving her in the darkness again, the rain hammered loudly against the windowpane and yet despite the violent weather it wasn't that which kept her awake; dreams or more accurately nightmares. Narrow corridors lined with doors with small viewing windows beside them, faceless people in white nightgowns carrying trays with medical instruments notably syringes with little pots containing oddly coloured liquids. Another flash of lightning, deciding that she wasn't going to be sleeping again Nanashi got out of bed and pushed open the window letting the cold air brush against her skin. A knock at her door startled her.

"Jesus, do you know what time it is?" she asked angrily pushing the door open; an empty hallway greeted her. "I'm going mad" stepping out to check behind the door but still there was no one there. Something squelched under the Hatter's bare feet "Oh shit, what the hell did I just stand in?" checking her feet a thick crimson liquid coated it, following the stain on the floor it trailed off down the hall "Well this isn't a cliché set up" she sighed knowing that following the marks wasn't going to end well but as they say 'Curiosity killed the cat' retreating back into her room for a pair of boots and a coat before she ran quietly through the mansion.

Down the hall, down three flights of stairs and out onto the patio; she felt sorry for the poor git that was going to have to scrub the carpets clean. Nanashi stared up at the darkened sky as an loud crash of thunder echoed over head "No more blood now what do I follow?" she asked aloud as a flash of lightning light the courtyard, Nanashi jumped so far back she was up against the front door. At the foot of the patio stairs was a boy about her own height with platinum blonde hair which was matted to his face from the downpour "Enzo?" she asked recognizing the plaid jacket he was wearing, he looked up at her then turned and walked towards the forest, if it weren't for the fact she was already breaking curfew she would have shouted after him so instead followed him quietly.

Into the forest along a hidden dirt path, the forest grew darker and denser the further they walked. Hatter could no longer hear the deafening thunder or see the blinding lightning and now the White rabbit had left her sight too, cursing loudly she stumbled blindly into trees which scratched her face and tore at her coat "ENZO!" she called no response she carried on walking though the forest ground suddenly disappeared from under her feet "CRAP!" Nanashi slid rather ungracefully down a muddy embankment landing in a thicket of barbed vinery. She dared not open her eyes the vines were so closely packed together she was scared they would attack her eyes as soon as tried to, so instead fumbling around the thicket with her eyes clamped shut '_Things just can't get any worse'_ ill thought words which will always jinx the one who spoke them, the forest floor once again vanished from under her dropping her from the vines into a seemingly bottomless burrow.

Rayne thought she would pay her old friend a visit at her classroom, she beckoned one of the girls close to the door "is Nanashi here?" the girl shook her head,

"She's off ill"

Rayne arched a brow; the Hatter she knew was rarely ever ill "Thanks" since she had a few free periods the Queen decided to pay Nanashi a social call. Knocking on the door loudly before opening the room was freezing, the window had been left open probably all night since all the paperwork that been on the desk had been scattered across the room and was still damp from the rain. And as she expected no sign of Nanashi "Always getting into trouble" she sighed and returned to the school building. She made the rounds to the other X-men to inform them about the disappearance, when she saw March Hare he was stood with Beast who was trying to stop Hare from smashing every window down in the classroom

"Jesus what's wrong with you?"

Ezio frowned even more: if that was possible. "I just got word from America, Enzo has gone missing. These fucking idiots were supposed to protect him!"

"Please Ezio calm yourself" Beast begged

"Ezio too? Nanashi's gone missing too"

"Hatter? Something really isn't right here" Ezio regained control over his temper which put the big blue mutant as ease,

"What's this I hear? One of my precious students has gone missing?"

The trio panicked instantly thinking the same thought '_we've been found out'_

"Headmaster, we didn't want to trouble you" Beast intervened quickly making up a profound lie

"You three are new teachers? I don't believe we met properly when you arrived, I had some projects to oversee." The tall dark haired suave looking man stood before the X-men with his hands clasped behind his back "I am Dr John Sublime."


End file.
